A Girl With Talent
by WarriorsFan123
Summary: Sabine is a very talented rebel and artist. But deep down she faces fears and problems no one ever knew she dealt with. For her, the lack of understanding only makes her more stressed. Yet she refuses to tell anyone what she's feeling.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty people! Lets get started! I own nothing! Sorry if I spelled any of the names wrong.**

Sabine could hear Kanan talking on the other side of the door.

"-the anger the hate. I havn't felt a presence like that since-"

" The clone wars," Ahsoka interrupted."

"Yeah…"

"Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?"

"…No, I don't. But I do know that he will be coming. They'll all be coming now."

Ezra jumped in, " then we've gotta be ready to fight!"

" We must find the strength to fight."

Hera opened the door and they all looked in at the three jedi.

" The greater courage is knowing when _not_ to fight."

Kanan turned as Hera spoke from behind him, " And we'll be there, right alongside you."

Kanan and Ezra smiled at their appearance.

They both got up and everyone conversed as they walked each other to their quarters.

They all broke away once they got to their room. Sabine's room was on the end of the hall, so she was the last one walking. Alone.

She reached her room and opened the door. As she walked in, she stopped, door open, admiring her artwork. There wasn't much room to paint more so she decided to paint over something. She had painted several storm troopers, so she chose the least impressive one and began to spray paint over it.

Sabine had forgotten that she didn't close the door. So she didn't hear the mechanical sliding sound as Hera came in.

" Watcha paintin'?" Hera asked.

Sabine turned around to see Hera standing there.

" Oh," Sabine said turning back to her work. " Nothing exciting."

" MmmmHmmm," Hera began looking around at the other things she had painted.

Sabine stopped in the middle of her work and set the paint can down. " Do you need something?"

Hera turned around. "No, not really."

"Well you must be here for some reason."

" I just wanted to check on you," Hera said walking to another masterpiece.

Sabine was beginning to buy it. Maybe she was just checking on her. It did seem a lot like Hera.

" How is Kanan?" Sabine asked after a short silence.

" He's fine," Hera said not turning her head. " Why?"

" Just wondering. Because I noticed he got hit with that inquistor's light saber."

Hera thought for a moment. " Oh yes. Now I remember." Hera sat at the table under Sabine's bunk. Sabine took a seat too on the other side.

Hera continued, " Kanan said that he is actually a Sith lord."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that. I was there when he said it to Ezra." Sabine said with a snap of her fingers.

" Yes." Hera continued. " That Sith lord _did_ hit him. But that was a few days ago so it isn't hurting him as much anymore. I don't know how to treat it though. It's a wound, it's a burn, I don't know what it is."

Sabine nodded in aknowledgment.

There were a few seconds of silence.

" What about you?" Hera asked suddenly.

" Me?"

" Yes, you. The Sith lord deflected your bullet right into your face."

Sabine suddenly felt like a useless toddler crying over a scraped knee.

" Yes I'm fine. I said that already," she said trying not to get defensive.

" Nooo. You said you would live. Saying you're okay means you're okay. Saying you'll live means you _are_ okay, but it still hurt. Saying you'll live means that you can still perform tasks, but you are wounded. Saying you'll live means you are working through the pain. It means you-"

" Okay I get it!" Sabine yelled turning her gaze and crossing her arms.

Hera stared at her in confusion and shock although their gazes never met. Sabine was suddenly shocked, too. She was always so obedient, never yelling, never talking back, never making snarky comments. In short, she never acted like a teenager. But just now she did and was shocked by her own behavior.

She looked up at Hera with a sorry, ashamed look on her face.

Hera's gaze softened and she got that forgiving, wise look on her face. The look that seemed so motherly. Hera was like the mother Sabine never had.

Just then Hera stood up and walked to Sabine's side of the table. She bent down and began studying her face.

" What are you doing?" Sabine asked as Hera began using her hands to very carefully observe her face.

" I'm checking to see if it caused any injuries."

" It's a good thing I was wearing a helmet, or it could have been way worse than it is."

Hera chuckled.

" Hey, Hera…"

" Yes?" She said letting go of her face.

Sabine sighed. " I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have acted so immaturely."

Hera's face suddenly lit up with understanding.

" It's alright Sabine. While it was very unlike you, we all have our moments and even the best of us snap sometimes."

Sabine looked up with relief and smiled.

Hera smiled back putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Was it because I kept saying you were hurt?" Hera asked.

" Yeah. It was just a little embarrassing that's all."

Hera laughed. " Sorry about that. I just want to make sure you're okay." Hera started to tease her, "and just so you know, it is actually your fault."

" _My_ fault?"

" Yep. If you hadn't brought up Kanan's injury, I never would have thought of yours. So really it was you who made me think of it."

" Wait really?"

" No," Hera said with a small laugh. " You did bring it to my mind when you brought up Kanan, but it wasn't your _fault_. I really was just coming in to check on you. I had no intention on anything else until we started our conversation. Sorry I offended you."

Hera got up to leave.

" Hera wait!"

She stopped and turned her head

" Hera I just wanted to let you know that… it did hurt. It still is a little sore right now even. I just don't want to make a big deal over something that can't be changed. Complaining about it doesn't make the pain stop so what's the point?"

Hera smiled and came over to hug her.

" Also… I didn't want to seem…"

" Didn't want to seem what?"

" Weak."

" Weak?" Hera echoed.

" Yes. Because usually men do all the fighting and stuff because girls don't want to. I didn't want to seem like I shouldn't be fighting either."

" Oh, Sabine. You are a very capable fighter. You are like the keystone member of the team. I'm not just saying that, you really are. You are stealthy, athletic, smart and know a lot about weapons and imperial technology. You are very important. No one is going to see you differently if you get hurt."

" Still…" Sabine said still unsure.

" Alright. I understand your concern. We won't talk about it anymore."

Sabine smiled and Hera got up to leave. She closed the door behind her which had been open the whole time. But Sabine didn't care. No one came down this hall, it just led to a dead end.

Sighing partly with relief and partly frustration, she got up to go finish her painting.

 **Did you like it? I just want to write about what goes on with Sabine behind the scenes. I usually allow all critasism but this time I am very proud of my story so if you have a mean comment, keep it to yourself. Even constructive critasism will offend me. I will update after the release of each new episode of Star Wars Rebels. Have a nice summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! They finally released season two! I loved the first episod. Talk about a cliff hanger though. Thank you everyone so much for all the nice reviews on the last chapter. So, lets see what was going on in Sabine's head behind the scenes. This is how I imagine it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The empire was coming, and they had no way of escaping this planet or fighting back? Seriously? Of all the things to happen! Sabine looked up at the sky while they all still stood around the Zilla Monster. She stared into the stars beginning to appear in the sunset wishing Hera were here. Hera always made Sabine feel better without Sabine having to talk about the emotions that she was embarrassed to talk about.

She almost started crying. She was scared. But, she didn't say anything. If only Hera were here. She always knew just what Sabine was thinking and would comfort her. Except, Hera always supported her in private or without making obvious to everyone else, therefore keeping Sabine's 'tough girl' reputation safe. Now, Sabine had no one to talk to.

"Kanan," Ezra said quietly. "What are we gonna do?"

Sabine waited for an answer but was careful not to show any desperation or worry.

"I…don't know. _Yet_." He said the last part assuringly.

Sabine knew Kanan was worried. If he was worried, should she be, too? Did Kanan really have a plan forming or was he clueless on the situation.

 _Oh, Hera, I need you!_

Sabine couldn't hold it back and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She turned her face from the others so they wouldn't see if any tears fell. She held it in really well. However, she could feel her throat welling and she swallowed.

"Sabine?" Ezra whispered extremely quietly. She turned her head and realized he was next to her now. He was equally scared and also looked like he was fighting tears.

"Are you…worried? 'Cause, I'm a little worried."

"Yeah, I'm a little worried." She admitted. Her voice was barely even a whisper, as was Ezra's. She expected some kind of attempt to flirt with her, but he didn't. He was finally treating her more like a friend or older sister.

"Kids?" Zeb spoke with concern in his voice. "You-uh-alright?"

They both nodded.

"Yeah we're fine." Sabine assured trying to keep her voice steady.

"And we're going to _stay_ fine." Kanan told them. The confidence in his voice made her feel a lot better. Kanan was an excellent leader. He would protect them. She still had her doubts, though.

Kanan continued. "The empire is going to come, but we can take them on. We've succeeded many times before, we can do it again. We've been in tighter spots than this."

Sabine nodded. "I know." She said trying to keep it casual and seem confident.

"But, Kanan, how are we gonna do it? Lets just face it, it's hopeless." Zeb whined.

Kanan shot him a look and started whispering to him. Sabine tried to hear what they were saying, but couldn't. Zeb was probably right, it was hopeless.

"Sorry, kids." Zeb apologized raising his voice back up.

"For what? We're fine." Sabine lied.

"For making the two of you worry. I-you know-didn't mean to be discouraging or anything." Zeb explained.

"You didn't discourage us." Sabine insisted.

"What Zeb is trying to say, is that he forgets sometimes that you're just kids and will believe whatever you authority believes, and also are not as good at handling stress as adults are." Kanan said giving Zeb a look.

"Uh- right- what Kanan said I meant to say."

Kanan rolled his eyes at Zeb's response.

Sabine began to wonder if she really did that. Did she have a tendency to believe whatever she was told? Most kids did, but she never realized she was one of those kids. Did she really do that? Everyone, including her, went either inside or on the balcony of the tank…house…ship…whatever it was! Sabine stayed on the balcony where she could get fresh air and sunlight. Kanan was outside, too. Zeb, Ezra and the clones were inside. They were probably talking about the Zilla Monster and arguing over how to dissect it. Sabine wasn't in the mood to eat, so she didn't care if they argued for an hour or so.

She looked down at the Zilla Monster lying dead on the ground. She examined it and looked at how it's colors blended together in an intricate pattern.

"Now _that's_ a work of art." She said aloud. Kanan glanced at her but she paid no attention to him. He looked at her for a moment before realizing she wasn't talking to him. Then, he turned his head away. She had never turned her gaze from the monster. She had no supplies with her, but once she was back on the _Ghost_ , she was going to paint something similar…if she ever saw the _Ghost_ again. The empire could be here any minute and would terminate them with ease. Sure they would fight back, but the empire had numbers. What were the odds of winning?

Zeb came out breaking the silence and peace that she and Kanan had been listening to. He shoved his way between Sabine and Kanan so he could look off the balcony with them.

"He's a big one isn't he? And _I_ caught him." Zeb boasted.

"Yes, we know." Kanan retorted.

"Ew, Zeb, you reek." Sabine complained.

"That's because I was in it's mouth!" He snapped. "And really, you should thank me. If I hadn't sacrificed, _you_ wouldn't get to eat tonight."

"What a travesty." She muttered sarcastically.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Zeb said with a playful threat in his tone.

"I know."

Kanan rolled his eyes at both of them. Sabine moved over to a different part of the balcony and stared up at the sky. When would the empire come? Where were Hera and Chopper? Would they get the ship fixed in time?

Sabine thought about it long and hard. Then, she decided to try and sneak a transmission to them. Or, more specifically, Hera. She went inside and snuck past the clones and Ezra who were talking about stars know what. Then, she went into the communication room and began sending a transmission. Then, she began to second think it. What would Hera think of her if she told her what she was feeling? What kind of reputation would that give her?

Before Sabine could cancel the transmission, Hera picked up.

"Specter two. Oh, specter five? I didn't expect _you_. Is everyone else alright?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I just thought I'd…check in for Kanan." Sabine lied, glad to see Hera's face through the blue digital hologram.

"Oh, I see." Hera said crossing her arms. Was she buying it? Probably not. Hera was smart and always seemed to know what Sabine was thinking.

"Sabine, what's wrong?" Hera asked, uncrossing her arms. That confirmed it. Hera could tell.

"I'm…scared, Hera. Really scared. The empire knows where we are, we have no means of escape, Kanan doesn't trust these clones so I don't know if I shouldn't either, and…"

"And what?"

"And…and _you_ aren't here." Sabine said quietly.

"Oh, Sabine…"

"I know, I know, I'm acting like a little kid. But, I wish you were with me, and I'm really worried about what's going to happen to all of us."

"Sabine, there's nothing wrong with being scared, or worried, or in need of a friend."

"You're more than a friend, Hera." Sabine smiled. Hera smiled back.

"It'll be okay, Sabine. Don't worry. I'm here for you if you need me. I know this is hard for someone your age to cope with, but it's not as bad as it seems."

"I can cope." Sabine insisted.

"Oh, of course, I must have forgotten." Hera smiled affectionately. Was she buying it? Sabine sighed in exasperation. She probably wasn't. Hera laughed at Sabine's reaction.

"Well, I better go before someone catches me. I kind of…made this call in secret."

Hera laughed and rolled her eyes. "Specter two out."

The hologram faded away and Sabine stood there for a moment. Then, she turned to leave the control room. Hera always knew what she was talking about, which gave Sabine a lot of confidence. They were going to be alright. If Hera said so, it must be true.

 _It'll be okay. Kanan, Zeb and Hera will protect me. All of us._

She went out onto the balcony again and looked at Kanan who was the only one out there now.

"Where'd you run off to?" He asked once she got to the railing. Sabine tensed. Did he know?

"I just went inside for a minute."

He looked at her doubtfully. He must know, what with the look he was giving her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine." He assured her.

They shared a smile and then looked out at the sky together as the atmosphere began to fade into the vivid colors of twilight.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Review please! See you all next episode!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I liked the latest episode. Did you? Are you ready to see what was giong on in Sabine's head at the time? Of course you are!**

 **Also, 'stars knows what' is my phrase. If you ever use it, I would like you to quote it.**

* * *

Sabine was in her room painting. Boy, was she glad to be back home. Everything worked out okay after all. They were all safe, Rex joined the rebellion, Kanan learned to lighten up a little, and Sabine felt like they made a miraculous escape. The fact that she had helped take part in it made her proud of herself, too. She heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Ezra."

Sabine rolled her eyes. But, he hadn't been being very flirty the past few weeks, so she decided to give him a chance. Maybe they could just have a _normal_ talk. She went and opened the door.

"Hey, Ezra."

"Hey. Whatcha' doin'?" He asked.

"Oh, you know me. I'm just getting high on paint chemicals." She smirked.

Ezra laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

" _Do_ you?" She asked sarcastically.

"…uh-no, not really. But I do highly support your creativity. Can I see?"

Sabine thought for a minute. She didn't really like people to see her work until it was done. Then again, Ezra looked he was dying for something to do. That was probably why he came in the first place. Everyone else must be busy.

"Well, I kind of like to surprise people." Sabine said regretfully.

"Oh. Th-that's okay. I can find something else to do." With that, he walked off. Sabine finished her painting and then found herself bored as well. Now what?

She set out to find someone to hang out with. First she went to Hera hoping to have some girl time. She found the twi'lek in the _phantom_ with Chopper making repairs. Sabine knew Hera was really busy right now, that ship had really taken a beating from the 'clone mission'. At least, that's what she had titled it. Dispite the major damage, Sabine hoped Hera could find some time for her by at least talking while she worked.

"Hey, Hera." Sabine greeted.

"Hi, Sabine. Chopper, could you hand me that?"

Chopper beeped grumpily before bringing Hera a wrench. She continued working under the control panels on her creeper. She said nothing more, so Sabine tried to start a conversation herself.

"So, Hera how are repairs coming along?"

"Fine." Hera replied sounding slightly irritated.

"Yeah, I had to make a ton of repairs back on the planet. I didn't just do the _phantom,_ I did a lot of the machinery the clones owned, too. I feel like I did an _okay_ job, but I'm not sure if I did _great_. You know what I mean? Maybe you can look at my work and see if I did well or not. Of course, now would be the perfect time since you're already in here and since you're making repairs you can just fix any mistakes I made as you go."

Hera slid out and, without getting up off her creeper, stared at Sabine as she rambled on. Hera opened her mouth to speak several times but couldn't get one word in.

"-so I told them I didn't know. But I think they still trusted me to help which was good. You know it's good to have the feeling that people trust you even if you have no idea what you're doing. Sometimes it's a bad thing though because you-"

"Sabine," Hera finally decided to just interrupt. "I _love_ talking to you, but can we talk later? I'm a little busy right now."

Hera looked at Sabine regretfully as she trudged off.

"Sorry to bother you Hera." She said trying to still sound cheerful.

With that, Sabine went to go find someone else to hang out with. She went to go find Kanan. She found him in his room with the door open. He was running around doing stars know what.

"Kanan?"

He looked up and saw her in the door way.

"Sorry Sabine, I'm a little busy right now. Is it important?"

"Not really." She answered truthfully. "I just thought maybe we could do something."

"Sorry, maybe later."

Kanan closed the door and Sabine sighed. She had seen plenty of movies. So she knew what was going to happen: everyone was going to be busy and Sabine would have to be by herself. Except, unlike in the movies, Sabine wasn't going to 'use her imagination' to entertain her. That left her with nothing to do.

Not giving up hope quite yet, she went to find Zeb who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Zeb. What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" He asked. She couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic or if it was a serious question.

"What's up?" She repeated. "You know, like 'what are you doing'."

"Oh, that kind of 'what's up. Nothin' much."

"You must be doing _something_." She pressed. She was dying of boredome. She _needed_ him to be doing something!

"I'm just eating. There aint' much exciting about that."

"We can make excitement then." Sabine insisted.

"No thank you."

"Please?"

"Can I just eat my food? I mean really Sabine, come on. _What_ is with you _teenagers_?"

"Heard that." She said optimistically as she left. Why was she optimistic? She had just left a paint popper, that's why. She smiled as she heard Zeb yell in surprise.

"And _that's_ whats with us teenagers!" She called happily.

"Sabine!" Zeb yelled.

She giggled and ran off. As she ran down the halls, not sure if Zeb was in pursuit or not, she accidentally slammed full tilt into Ezra.

"Sabine? Where are you going?" Ezra said after they both stood up and recovered.

"Sorry Ezra, got a lot going on right now, can't really talk. Plus, you're about to find out anyway so I won't need to explain." She said all with one breath.

"What? Wait slow down. Why are you running?"

"Sabine!" Zeb yelled as he came around the corner and saw them.

"Oh, that's why." Ezra said with a patheticly terrified look on his face.

"Get over here!" Zeb yelled.

Sabine and Ezra both ran. Zeb had longer legs that both of them and was gaining fast. The two turned the next corner so fast that they both slipped and fell. They each yelled in surprise as they made impact with the ground. They quickly scrambled up and tried to run. But, by then, Zeb had caught up. He grabbed her arm and Ezra's as well.

"Hey Zeb." Ezra said, feigning casualty as he turned around to face him.

"Don't 'hey Zeb' me. You two are workin' together to pull some kind of prank, aren't you?"

"No." Sabine told him. "But, would you mind holding this for a minute?"

Sabine handed him another paint popper. He let go to hold it with both hands. It took him a minute to make the connection. But, by then it exploded and Sabine and Ezra were already halfway down the hall.

Zeb roared and began chasing them again. The two adolescents ran into Sabine's bedroom and locked the door. The angry lassat was outside the door swearing and trying to break it down.

"He's not going to leave." Ezra said to Sabine.

"Doesn't matter. He can't escape."

"Escape what?"

"I know it's a little juvinile, but I couldn't help it." She smiled.

"Help what?"

Sabine held up her control that she used for setting off explosives from a distance. She pressed the button and they could hear explosions all through out the ship and Zeb yelling outside the door.

"While Zeb was chasing us, I left a trail of paint poppers all throughout the ship." She explained.

Ezra laughed. "So now the whole ship is covered in paint?"

"Yeah. Well, most of it anyway."

The two laughed and the ship was silent all except Zeb's cursing outside the door. Then, there was a knock.

"Sabine." Kanan said balefuly. Ezra and Sabine glanced at each other.

"Busy painting, no entry until I'm done." She said. "Hide." She whispered to Ezra.

"Sabine let us in." Hera demanded. Apperently everyone was mad at her now.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Come on, there's paint everywhere. Who else has paint? We know it was you." Kanan said through the door.

Sabine gave up and opened the door. Zeb was growling, Kanan had his arms crossed, and Hera was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Ezra's helping her." Zeb growled.

"Way to give it away, Zeb." Ezra said sarcastically as he came out of his hiding place. He stood next to Sabine and the two stared bravely at their authorities.

"Why did you do that?" Hera asked.

Sabine shrugged and smiled. "Because. That's what's with us teenagers."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Review please! It makes me so happy! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Loved the episode! Those inquisitors are _scarey!_ I wonder how it will turn out for the rebels. Anyway, here's Sabines view of the story, takes place after the most recent episode (as usual.)**

* * *

Sabine watched as Hera simply stared at her. They were both sitting at the table under Sabine's bunk. Hera was trying to get Sabine to spill it all out. Sabine ignored her hard stare and looked down at her plate of food.

"Sabine, if you're scared, you should talk about it." Hera urged.

Sabine shook her head. "I'm not scared of the inquisitors."

The truth was, she was _worried_ , not exactly scared. She wasn't so sure how worrying would effect her reputation either, though. So, she said nothing, hoping Hera would give up.

"Ezra wasn't afraid to admit it, Sabine. And he's a jedi." She pressed.

"You talked to Ezra already? But, we've only been back for like, thirty minutes."

"It didn't take me long to talk to him, because he told me _right away_. So, I got to you really fast. If you just tell me, we can get it over with…look, I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, but it's _not_ a _weak point._ It's _okay_ to feel feelings, Sabine."

"I don't mind feeling them…but I don't like to _show_ them."

"And that's _okay_. It's okay to feel self-conscious sometimes. None of the others are here, they won't hear what you say."

Sabine finally let Hera in a little. "I know…I just feel like they're listening…waiting to find my weak area…it makes me feel so inadequate. I mean, I know that they don't think I'm weak because I'm a girl, but sometimes _I_ think I'm weak because I'm a girl. Well, I don't think I'm weak, I _know_ that I'm not weak. But sometimes I feel inadequate and it's a horrible feeling…"

"I know. Believe me, I know. But, I learned that unless they learn to read my mind, they can't feel my thoughts or emotions-"

"Actually, Ezra and Kanan kind of _can_ read minds." She muttered. Hera ignored her, not stopping even for a second.

"And as long as they can only read me by my actions, they will see the confident, strong, talented woman that I am."

"But _I'm_ not that woman!" Sabine wailed in despair. Hera's gaze softened.

"Yes, you are. You do amazing things, Sabine. You are very talented, you're smart, you're creative…and we all love that about you."

"But it's just an act…if I stop acting, they'll see who I really am…an inadequate, bratty adolescent."

"Sabine, tell me something…can you fly?"

"What?"

"Can you fly?"

"…no." She said, confused.

"Okay, then can you pretend to fly to make yourself look better?"

"No."

"Well, how come?"

"If I can't fly, then I can't fly. That's simply that. I can't do anything in my power to fly, even if it will make me look better or stronger or whatever. If I can't fly, I can't fly. I can't even pretend, because I'm simply _not capable_."

Hera smiled. "Exactly! You can't pretend to do something unless you know how to do it. Everything you do, art, fighting, shooting, it's not an act. You _have_ to be able to do it or you wouldn't be able to put on what you call 'an act'. It isn't an act, it's the real you…and we love the real you…"

"Hera…thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean thank you for making me realize that…that I'm _not_ inadequate." Sabine stood up suddenly with a smile of triumph. "Yeah, I'm not inadequate! I am special! It's not an act, it's me! I am not trying to fly, I am trying to be me! And I don't even have to try! Because it's natural! It's natural to be me! Girl or boy, teen or adult, I am amazing! And I don't have to struggle to prove it…because I. Am. Capable…" She turned around.

"Thank you, Hera…"

"Of course."

Hera stood up and walked to Sabine and the two embraced each other.

Sabine sighed with joy and relief and comfort. "Now I'm gonna go tell the world!"

Hera laughed.

"That's right, I'm gonna tell every person I see! I'll scream it from the rooftops! I'll paint it on the walls! I'll write it on my forehead!"

"Go ahead, Sabine. You were never pretending, it was the real you this whole time."

"Hera, you have to come with me."

"What? Oh, that's okay, Sabine I-whoa!"

Sabine dragged her out of the room.

"Hey, Zeb! Girls and boys are equal! Don't you forget it!"

"Wait wait, what?"

"She's going through a phase." Hera explained briefly with sarcasm and amusement lining her voice. Suddenly, Sabine jerked her arm and dragged her over to Kanan who was walking down the hall with Ahsoka.

"Hi, guys! I mean, guy and powerful woman."

Ahsoka and Kanan exchanged a confused glance.

"Do you need something, Hera?" Kanan asked.

"No, but Sabine has something I think she really wants to tell you-whoa! No never mind, I guess not!" Hera called the last part over shoulder.

Sabine eagerly ran through the base, declaring to everyone how girls and boys were equal, and how you should be who you are. Every girl or woman she told, looked at her with admiration. All the boys and men, simply didn't get it. But, Sabine got it. She wasn't pretending, she was her true self.

"Who knew that being who you are could feel so good? I always avoid who I am because I worry people will make fun of me."

"Most teens do that, Sabine." Hera said regretfully. "They feel inferior, when they really aren't. I'm glad you finally realized that you are adequate, smart, and wonderful just the way you are."

"I'm glad to have someone like you as my…"

 _Mom._

"As your what?"

"As…as my friend. And mentor."

"Me, too Sabine. I'm glad to have you as an employee."

"Employee?" She echoed, noticing that playful sparkle in Hera's eyes.

"Yes, and I'm the boss."

"You aren't the boss of nobody!" Sabine cried impishly.

"Oh, yes I am!"

"Oh, no you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind them.

The both turned to see Ahsoka.

"Nothing." Sabine replied.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For…"

"For making everyone here so happy. I have never seen them like this! And…you made me happy, too." Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank, Hera. She's the powerful woman that started that spark of inspiration in me." Sabine smiled.

Hera glanced at her confused. Then, she smiled warmly.

"Girls forever!" Sabine cried, raising her fist and jumping up twice.

Hera and Ahsoka shook their heads before crying, "girls forever!"

Sabine smiled. Her problems always seemed so difficult. She always fixed them by pretending to be better than she was. But, apparently, she hadn't been pretending. You have to be capable, even to pretend… _especially_ to pretend. Which meant that it wasn't pretending. It was the real her all along…and nothing felt better than being herself.

* * *

 **Girls rule! be who you are! Don't feel inadiquate! You are you!**

 **Please review! It makes me feel so special!**

 **See you all next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! We finally got some of Hera's backstory! I loved that episode. Sorry I didn't update last week. But, Sabine wasn't really involved in last weeks episode, so I had no insparation. Anyway, Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

Sabine looked at her painting. It was beautiful. Just one more touch to be added. She picked up a nice green color and made a certain part of the painting stand out: the eyes. The eyes of her hero. Hera Syndulla. The best pilot in the galaxy.

"You're so amazing, Hera." She whispered. She was prouder of Hera she ever had been before. She was truly amazing.

 _It's just too bad she had to prove it._

Sabine finished up the painting of Hera, in the B-wing, bravely going face to face with the enemy. That was the woman she wanted to be when she grew up. Brave, smart, talented and all round magnificent.

Sabine put down the paint gun and looked at herself as best she could without a mirror.

 _How can I ever be Hera? Look at me…_

She sighed inwardly and began to walk away. She was crazy to think she could ever be as talented as Hera. Hera was incredible and Sabine was… nobody. She wished she could be naturally good at something and didn't have to work to achieve it. Aside from art, which she enjoyed, she had nothing that just 'came to her.' She loved her art, but it wasn't a useful talent like Hera's natural talent of piloting.

 _Seriously. How could a picture possibly help this rebellion? I have talent, but none of it useful._

Sabine just wanted to matter. To everyone, not just the crew. Granted, they loved her; they were all like a family. But families always love each other. She wanted other people to love her, too; not just her family. She wanted a skill that 'came naturally' to her, aside from art. Everything else she was good at, she had to work for. That hardly seemed fair.

Sabine climbed up onto her bed and laid down. She didn't understand…why. Why it had to be like this. Why she always felt so useless. No matter how many times Hera had helped Sabine see her true self and her worth, she always felt inferior again within the next few days. She still kept all the lessons with her, but she sometimes had trouble applying them. Most of the time, Sabine felt useless. But, on some days she was able to feel good about herself. Sadly, this was not one of those days.

"Sabine?"

Sabine turned her head toward the door to see Zeb standing there.

"Need something?" She asked, climbing down. She knew she closed the door, so she wasn't sure how he got in without her noticing it. However, she ignored that for now.

"Yes. I was sent by Hera to-"

"Figures Hera is behind this." She muttered. Was Hera ever going to give up? Could she seriously not go ten minutes without nagging Sabine to cheer up?

"Behind what?"

"Oh, nothing. Continue."

"Alright. Hera sent me to tell you that she needs help doing something to the…thingy."

"I admire your extensive vocabulary." Sabine smile coyly. Then, she followed Zeb's directions to help Hera. As he was leading her, her juvinile side managed to cease her. She got distracted and wandered off. She walked through the hallways looking for something to do when a hand on her shoulder made her jump. Sabine turned to see Zeb looking at her, irritated.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh-"

"Come on."

She smiled sheepishly and continued to follow him.

Why was he so annoying? Couldn't he tell she was obviously bored? Besides, she couldn't help Hera naturally. She couldn't stop thinking about that. About how she had to work to get good at everything except art. Why couldn't someone else help Hera make repairs? She wasn't very good at this stuff. Well, she was, but it was a sensitive subject at the moment.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Zeb called. Sabine snapped out of her daydream and realized she had stopped walking.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She replied as she ran to catch up. When she caught up, they entered the _Phantom_.

"Hey, Hera. Watcha' need?" Sabine asked.

"Good, you're here. Can you help me run a dyalasis? I think it's fixed up better than good, but I just wanna check."

"Okay." Sabine said.

After she had helped with repairs, she went back to her room.

 _I don't know why I always have to help with repairs…maybe, some talents have to be worked for._

Sabine sighed. Maybe all skills didn't come naturally, maybe some needed practice. And maybe working hard to get better at it, was what made it so much more special when you had it.

* * *

 **All done! Sorry it was so short. Please review, all critisism welcome, but no flames please. See you next week! It's going to be a really Sabine centered episode, so I'm really excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I sure loved that episode! We got a _lot_ of Sabine's backstory. Kanan hasn't really spent much time with Sabine so I thought I'd involve him. NOT Kanan/Sabine, just a brother/sister thing. Here's my chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"-and so I tried to say that. But, you wouldn't let me. You just left and gave me an eye roll. I'm never really sure how to take it. Anyways, I'm getting way off topic here, back to the first question; are you ever going to let me in?" Ezra rambled through the door. Sabine didn't answer, for she had been blocking him out for over half an hour now, and therefore didn't hear Ezra's question. Ezra obviously didn't care if he got an answer, for he kept going right away, not even pausing for an answer, if he _was_ going to get one.

"I mean, I don't have to come in, I can talk fine from out here. It just seems a little more natural to actually be looking at someone when you're talking to them, but of course, that's just _my_ opinion. You may have a totally different opinion, which is fine. But, still. Who cares though. I don't. So you made up with your friend, or what? I mean, she seems nice and all, but I personally-"

Sabine couldn't hear him. She simply carried on with what she was doing in her room. Ezra had been out there rambling on for over an hour. At first she just ignored him. But, then she had started to block him out. In fact, at the moment, she didn't even know he was still there! She carried on for ten more minutes, thinking she was alone, when suddenly, Ezra knocking finally caught her attention.

"Sabine! Are you even in there still! Sabine!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here. I was just… wait… you're _still here_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So are you going to answer the question? If you aren't going to answer it just say so. It may be personal for all I know, but I don't know. Chopper really got mad one time when I asked him a certain question that he was apparently very sensitive about. He tried to chase me but Hera helped me get him off my tail. Not that I have a tail, but I just like the expression, you know? One time, Zeb got me to believe he had a tail, but it-"

"Ugh, Ezra. Would you please _shut up_." Sabine interrupted. She had had enough. The irritation in her tone must have really gotten through to him, for he remained silent for a few long moments.

"…so can I come in, or what?" Ezra asked finally.

"Can I just be alone, please?" She asked rhetorically.

"See! There it is again! 'Can I just be alone, please?' That's what I've been talking about!"

"Ezra."

"Right. I'll come in now. Can you unlock the door though?"

"No, Ezra-"

"If you're busy, I can ask Hera for the code and unlock it myself; she knows the code to every door. You know, if you have your hands full or something."

" _Ezra_ , that's not-"

"I'll be right back."

"Ezra! Ugh… why do I even bother." She muttered. She knew Hera wouldn't just let Ezra in anyway. Sabine was doing her business again when Hera's spoke through the comlink.

"Specter five, come in. This is Specter two."

"Go, Specter two."

"Did you really invite Ezra in?" Hera asked confidently, obviously knowing the answer already. Sabine guessed Ezra was next to Hera listening to the conversation.

"No, I didn't."

"That's what I figured. That's why I asked first. Told you, Ezra." Hera said.

"But she said I could." She heard Ezra say through the com.

"No, actually, I didn't; you just assumed." Sabine retorted.

"But I heard you say-"

"Alright, if you two want to argue, you can do it either in person, or over your _own_ comlinks. But I have work to do and I'm not going to stand here so you two can chat." Hera interrupted. Before either of them could say anything more, she hung up.

Sabine sighed. Ezra was _so_ annoying sometimes. She began thinking about Ketsu again. That was all she'd been thinking about, even when Ezra had been blabbering on outside her room for over an hour. Would Ketsu ever come back? Surely, she would. But, maybe as a rebel? With _their_ crew?

Sabine smiled at the thought. It was a childish dream, but sometimes those ones were the most happy.

 _We really need more girls on this team._ Sabine thought with an inward laugh.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Ugh! Go _away,_ Ezra!" She yelled.

"What? Um, it's Kanan."

Sabine mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so hasty? Would she be in trouble for talking to Kanan like that? She went over and opened the door. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Kanan, I didn't mean to that to you-"

"You shouldn't have said it to Ezra either. Let alone anyone." He said firmly. "A polite 'please leave me alone at the moment' would have been acceptable."

"Sorry. I'm just… thinking of a lot right now."

"I know." He said, his gaze softening. _There_ was that reassuring leader-like look she loved to see. It always made her feel more comfortable and secure…she wanted Ketsu to feel that, too. Maybe one day…

"-abine…Sabine."

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry." She apologized.

"…may I come in?"

"Why?" She asked, confused. He _never_ asked to come in.

"Because I wanna talk to you."

Sabine stood still for a moment before moving aside and letting him in. She closed and locked the door before turning to Kanan, baffled.

"So, Sabine," Kanan began, sitting at the table. She took a seat on the opposite side. "I noticed you've been really… quiet lately."

"Quiet?"

"Yes. Is everything alright? You haven't been talking as much the past few weeks, and you've been spending a _lot_ more time in your room, even more than usual…is there something bothering you?"

"Did Hera send you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. I guess if you don't know what I'm talking about, then she probably didn't."

"Okay…that set aside. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm just… I don't know." She mumbled.

"Sabine, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. If it's Ezra, I can talk to him."

"No, it's not Ezra." She answered quietly. She didn't know what it was either, to be honest. She just had a bad day every once in a while. She was still in the same 'bad day' phase as she had been for two weeks now. She needed even more than an old friend to lift her spirits that she was feeling so down.

"What is it then?"

Sabine blinked and looked away as she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't _know_." She whimpered, trying but failing to steady her voice.

Kanan reached out a hand across the table and laid it there, as far as he could get it.

"Is it this whole 'girls are equal' thing you've been going through? Because I think-"

"No, it's not that either." She said, her voice cracking.

"Then what is it?" He asked softly.

"I… I don't know!" She wailed helplessly. Sabine started sobbing. All the emotion she'd been holding in for weeks finally came out. She couldn't hold it any longer. Her head fell onto her arm which was laying on the table. She sobbed into her arm for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only seconds, when she felt a hand on her arm. Sabine lifted her head a little to see Kanan giving her a look of sympathy and concern. He brushed her hair out of her face only to have it fall down again. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. For a moment, the crying ceased. But, then she started to cry again as Kanan lifted her chin. He came and sat next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her, pulling her in. Her head fell on his chest as she continued to cry.

"Take deep breaths." Kanan instructed, his voice barely more than a whisper. She took a shaky breath in and out.

"Good." he praised, talking softly and gently. "Again."

Sabine took another one and he brushed her hair back again.

"Good. There you go. One more."

She did as instructed as her tears began to slow and her heart rate evened out.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She whimpered, tears still dripping lightly down her face.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're just stressed."

"Do you think that's all it is? Stress?"

"Yes. It's okay to cry, Sabine. It helps get the stress _out_."

"But I feel so useless. I'm supposed to be mature, not a whiny baby that cries over every stupid little thing." She told him.

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. Crying is okay. And if you don't cry, those emotions stay trapped, and they build up and up until eventually they boil over- like now. Since you've been holding it in, it's been building up. Now that you've finally decided to let it out, it just seems really extreme because you're releasing all the emotion that built up over the past few weeks."

"So you're saying I should cry?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm saying you should _not be afraid_ to cry. If you're sad, go ahead and let it out, don't hold it in."

Sabine thought about it. She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around him in a hug. He hugged her back and smiled. Kanan had always been more of a leader figure to her. But, he could be a really good big brother, too.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Please review! All critisism welcome! (But if you leave any constuctive critisism, give me a nice comment too to keep my spirits up.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Wow, crazy month. My laptop crashed, so I'm way behind on all my fanfictions. Sorry about that!**

 **This time Zeb and Sabine are doing some bonding. Just a brother/sister thing, no romance.**

 **This chapter takes place after the episode Future of the Force.**

* * *

"Aww, they're so cute." Hera laughed.

"Hey look!" Ezra Smiled. "I taught Alora her how to stick out her tounge!"

"Great, she can use that against the inquisitors." Kanan replied sarcastically, but playfully. Pypey Reached up his hands to be lifted by Hera, who did so with pleasure. Alora wobbled over to Sabine, falling then and again. The young teen took an uncomfortable step back, trying to avoid the infant. She didn't like babies. She never got what the big deal was; they were loud, they were gross, they were dumb, and, most importantly, they got all the attention. She didn't think they were cute, or funny, she just thought they were weird and confusing.

"Sabine, you want to feed Pypey?" Kanan asked.

"No thanks." She muttered, keeping her gaze on Alora, whom she was avoiding like poison.

Sabine watched everyone laughing and having fun, and decided that since she wasn't enjoying herself, she might as well leave. So, without any farewell, she left.

"Hey, where ya' going?"

Sabine turned back around to see Zeb looking back at her.

"Oh, just… somewhere."

"Want some company?"

"Um, sure… Actually… that would be really nice."

"Alright." He uncrossed his arms and the two walked to the common room and sat at the holo chess table,

"I don't like kids." He explained.

"Me neither… Wait, you don't like _kids_ , or you don't like _babies_?" She asked, suddenly slightly concerned.

"Both. Kids are all annoying, whatever the age. Annoying, clingy, and irresponsible. Some are more mature than others, but most of them are just immature, messy and… ex… oh."

Sabine looked down.

"Sabine, I, uh, didn't mean _you_. I mean sometimes you can be a little, y-you know. But you aren't exactly… what I mean to say is… is…"

"So… you think I'm clingy? And annoying? And messy?"

"No! I mean I do. But not, I mean I-"

"You mean you don't like me."

"No! I never said that!" He said frantically.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" The teen asked sadly, looking back up at him.

"Look, Sabine, you're a good kid. You only _sometimes_ actlike…you know, all that." Zeb tried to explain. Sabine wasn't quiet buying it. But, she forgave him. She was in a good mood right now. After her experience with Kanan not long ago, she had finally been lifted out of the depressed and dark state she'd been in for weeks.

"I just have to believe I'm not annoying, and it won't bother me." She reassured the lesat. "I've learned over the past few weeks that the mind is a very powerful thing. If you tell yourself something good about yourself, even if you don't believe it, you eventually _will_ start to believe it. I don't know how it works, but it does. Same goes for bad stuff. If you believe everyone hates you, you'll start to believe that, too. You can convince yourself to believe anything; which is why it's important to always think posative thoughts."

"Wow, that's deep." He retorted sarcastically.

"It's true!"

"Drama queen." He muttered.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. But I'm glad you learned a valuable lesson."

"I have Kanan and Hera to thank for that. They helped me a lot during the last phase I went through… They're great family members to have."

"Drama queen." He repeated.

"No I am not!"

"Alright, alright, got it. Not a drama queen, just clingy."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You cling to Kanan, you cling to Hera -especially Hera- you cling to me-"

"That's just 'cause I love you." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Zeb simply stared at her, dumbfounded.

"…love me?" He said finally.

"Yeah. I love Kanan and Hera, too. I've always loved you. You're like my big brother, Zeb."

"…I …I never knew you… thought about it that way…" He said slowly, not sure what to say.

"W'll, yeah, of course I do… don't you?" Sabine whimpered sorrowfully.

"Of course I do!" He reassured. "I mean, kids have never really been my cup of tea, but I love you. I'll always love you."

Sabine stared for a moment before throwing her arms around him in a hug. Even if Zeb didn't love her, she could have tried to convince herself that he did. But it could be hard to convince herself to believe something when it involves someone you love so much. But she didn't have to worry about that, because now she knew for sure that Zeb thought of her as family.

 _Everyone needs love. But if I don't feel it, I don't have to worry. Because now I know, that the mind is a very powerful thing._

* * *

 **I hope you liked today's lesson! Remember to always think posative! (I've tried it, it really works.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okey dokey, artichokey! Here we are! Beginning my next chapter! I've also got a contest I'm going to be holding. Go to my profile page for more details. Until then, read your hearts out (this chapter tkes place right after Legacy; so the most recent episode).**

* * *

Chopper rolled by Sabine, beeping a sarcastic comment as he went.

" _Me_?" She asked turning. The astromech laughed in his mechanical voice and rolled away, avoiding looking back.

"Well I know some secrets of yours, too. Like that other astromech I saw you with? She's pretty hot, huh?" Sabine smirked. Chopper wheeled around and started attacking her with a flood of comebacks.

"Easy, Chop, I'm just kidding! And FYI, Ezra has the crush, not me!"

"You two knock it off!" Hera yelled from the other room.

"He started it!" Sabine yelled.

Chopper beeped a few more words.

"I am _not_ mood swinging!" The artist shrieked.

He shot back a response, earning a shocked gasp from the young teen. "I do not! You're the one that-"

"Hey! I said knock it off!" Hera yelled again. Sabine could tell her patience was waning, and really didn't want to face her caretaker's fury.

"Fine Chopper, you win… Seriously though, _do_ you like her?"

The orange astromech screeched his fury and waved his mechanical arms around.

"I do not! Shut up!" Sabine retorted.

Hera finally came storming into the room, her hands on her hips, and her stern face. "That's it. Chopper, go run a dialysis on everything. Sabine, go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out."

"What! Are you grounding me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But, for how long?"

"Until Kanan and Ezra get back."

"But that could take days!"

"Well then, I guess you'll have to wait."

Sabine stared for a moment before she, without another word, began walking to her room. She was more hurt than angry. She was disappointed in herself, and hurt by Hera's harshness, and confused about the whole thing. Hera never got mad at her like that, and Sabine didn't understand why she was upset with her all of a sudden.

She got to her room and began pacing. What had she done wrong? What was happening? She didn't understand. And that felt awful.

"What's the matter with me? How do I always manage to screw up somehow?" Sabine asked herself aloud. "Always. Every time. I can never do anything right… No, no, no. Believe in yourself." She said, beginning to smile. "Yeah, believe in yourself. You aren't useless, everyone messes up every once in a while. …But then why do I still feel so sad? Oh, right, I remember; because I mess up almost _every_ time!" She yelled in fury. "I don't just _sometimes_ make mistakes, I almost _always_ make mistakes! Why can't I just do one stupid thing right!"

The young mandalorian collapsed on the floor and her head fell onto her knees. She stared for a long time before she heard a familiar voice. It was Kanan! She had never been excited to have him come home before. Something had strengthened their relationship with just that small talk. The man who she before only saw as a leader, she now saw as a father. And she found herself running to greet him.

Sabine was almost to the door where she heard him and Hera talking, when she slowed down, trying to keep her cool. The door was shut, but she could hear them talking.

"-so they _were_ still alive, but now they're gone. They died during the escape. Ezra took it hard."

"Oh no…" Sabine whispered to herself, knowing they were talking about Ezra's parents.

"Is Ezra okay?" She heard Hera ask. "Something like that must be really hard for him. He _is_ just a kid."

"He's okay. He could probably use a few more hugs though… Speaking of kids, where's our artist? I didn't see her greeting us."

"She and Chopper were fighting, so I sent her to her room."

"Just like that?"

"I was busy and frustrated, and didn't feel like dealing with either of them, so I just sent them away."

There was a short pause, and a little bit of whispering that Sabine couldn't make out. A moment later, their voices raised back up again.

"Well, she can be a little mischievous." Kanan commented.

"Indeed. She's a little devil. She's probably getting into trouble right now even."

"Maybe we should go check on her." Kanan suggested.

"Alright, let's go."

Sabine tensed, but didn't have time to run. She pressed herself against the wall by the door, not knowing what else to do. The door opened and Hera and Kanan came out and immediately walked in front of her, smiling in amusement and adoration.

"Hi." She whimpered with a nervous smile.

"You eaves dropping you little monster?" Kanan asked, asked playfully.

"…Maybe?"

Hera shook her head.

"Did you guys know I was here?"

"We knew the whole time belle fille." Kanan smiled as he twirled her. "Hera tells me you've been getting into trouble today."

"That's because I'm a failure." She frowned as Kanan danced with her, twirling and dipping the young girl.

"No you're not."

Sabine sighed. "I know. But it's so hard to convince yourself that."

"Feelings if inferiority are a difficult thing to fight. It's a tough battle to be in. But you've gotta stay happy feelings of importance always come back again."

"But, why do they have to go away in the first place?"

"Well, if everyone always felt happy, happy wouldn't be very, you know, happy." Hera tried to explain.

"So, you're saying, that if you have sad days, it makes the happy days seem even happier?" Sabine asked as Kanan stopped dancing, and simply stood there, still holding her hands.

"Exactly." Hera smiled approvingly. Sabine stared at them both for a minute before shaking her head and saying, "Nope. Still don't get it."

Kanan and Hera laughed. "You'll understand when you're older." The twi'lek smiled.

Sabine sighed and muttered, "I hate it when adults say that."

They both laughed again, before Hera kissed her forehead.

"Family rocks." The mandolorian said to herself, receiving another chorus of laughter from her parents -in the acting. But, substitutes or not, she loved them, and she knew they loved her back.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it sucks. But I'm having a little writers block right now (same with the last chapter I posted) so I'm not doing very well fanfic wise. And in case you were wondering, belle fille is French for pretty girl.**

 **Don't forget to check out the contest details on my profile page!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to you! And You! And You! And you in the back! Hello everyone! I am in a _great_ mood today! (Not that it matters.)**

 **So, this chapter has, like, nothing to do with the episode, but it takes place after 'A Princess On Lothal'.**

 **I was planning a contest, but I have no entries. PLEASE ENTER! PLEASE! MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **Also, I wanted to apolagize for the last chapter. I guess Kanan and Ezra hadn't actually come back yet.(Whoops!) When I was watching A Princess On Lothal, I realized they were still... you know, not back. Sorry about that mistake!**

 **Love y'all! Here we go!**

* * *

Hera walked by Sabine giving a small wave. Sabine didn't wave back; she was in a rush. Everyone was in a rush right now as they prepared to go on a mission on Lothal. It wasn't a hard mission, but time was of the essence. Hera wasn't part of it. Neither were Ezra and Chopper. It was just Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb.

"Come on!" Zeb urged. "We've gotta go!"

"I'm coming!" Sabine snapped. She jumped on board the _Phantom_ and sat quickly in her seat.

"Okay, were all here?" Kanan called to the crew as he jumped into the pilot seat.

"Yup." Zeb replied.

"Alright then, were off." He confirmed as he lifted off. "Remember, keep it quiet, keep it low, keep it brief. We've gotta act natural, and keep a low profile. Don't draw any attention toward yourselves. Just get in, get out. Got it?"  
"Got it." Zeb answered, giving a small salute.

Sabine's heart was pounding, as it always did in situations like this. She said nothing however, determined to stay calm and focus on the mission.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her body itched to get going. It was a simple mission, really. All they had to do was get a data chip back from a small computer lab the imperials were using. But that was just the problem; everything was small. The data chip might be almost impossible to find, being able to be tucked away in any nook or cranny they could find. And a small building meant they could easily get cornered, not find a place to hide, and there were less corners to turn in order to lose a pursuer.

One small room was still open to public use. They could get in _there_ just fine. The problem was putting on a good enough show to keep the imperials busy while one of them got the chip. Sabine was going to be the one to get the chip originally, but the idea was brought into question as they considered that Kanan might be better for it, having the force. The question still hung in the air, but there was no more time to discuss it, for the imperials would be transferring hands of the data chip in less than half an hour.

They landed a short ways away from the computer lab, being careful not to let their ship be seen. The crew got out and began the walk.

 _I hope no one recognizes us._ She thought nervously. She couldn't show fear, no matter how bad the situation got. Stars know what that would do to her ego! She always tried so hard to keep a 'tough girl' rap. Lately, the Ghost crew had been seeing her as almost the exact opposite of that. But, now that she had gotten a lot of support from them, she could try and bury those weak, sappy, moments by making up for them.

The three walked into the public area and were thrilled to find only two people in there, who paid no attention to them as they entered. A door in the room read 'Do Not Enter. Imperials Only.'

"We've gotta get in there." Kanan whispered. Zeb nudged him and gestured towards an air vent.

"Huh. Works. Okay Sabine, up you go." Kanan said turning to her.

"Me?"

"You're smallest. We'll hold them off and try to buy you some time."

"That is, like, micro-mini. Even I can't fit in there." She retorted.

"You can do it." Kanan encouraged.

"…Alright." She muttered and Zeb boosted her up. She didn't think she would have to do this part of the mission. The blood pounded in her ears as she crawled through the ventilation system and looked down into one of the rooms.

"Do you at least know what room it's in?" She asked quietly over the comlink.

"No. You'll have to find it yourself. We'll start the diversion now if you're ready." Kanan replied.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She confirmed, turning off her comlink. After a few moments, she heard Zeb and Kanan start rambling on about something, and the imperials quickly went to see what was going on.

She was absolutely terrified, but forced herself to remain calm as she jumped down into the room and began quietly searching in all the computer files for the chip.

The Mandalorian heard someone coming and quickly ducked under a desk, not really knowing what else to do. A storm trooper walked by, extremely close to her. She held her breath and hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't look down or accidentally kick her. She breathed out when she thought he was gone. But she was sorely mistaken.

He stopped and turned around, standing there, listening. He slowly came over towards her hiding spot. She scooted as far backwards as she could until she was up against the wall.

"Hey, I don't know how to open this file!" Zeb called.

"I'm not a computer expert. Ask someone else. And leave; this is a restricted area."

"Sorry, but the others are busy with someone else and said they don't have time to help me. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Listen mister." The storm trooper said, walking over to Zeb. Sabine ceased the opportunity Zeb had created for her and quietly slipped out from under the desk. She slowly walked over to another door to go through it before the storm trooper turned around. If he even shifted position a little bit, he could instantly spot her.

As the teen made her way to the door, she saw a data chip in one of the computers and examined it for a moment. Sure enough, she had found it. Sabine carefully pulled it out of the computer and tucked it away on her.

Her instincts took over for a moment and told her that now that she had what she needed, it was time to get out of here _fast_. She backed up a few steps, then turned to go back to the air vent. She stepped up on one of the chairs, but her whole body felt feeble and numb from the adrenaline, and she misjudged the next step, tipping the desk over, and everything on it and around it toppled down, along with her, some of the computers shattering or exploding.

The storm trooper whipped around. "Hey! What are you doing? This is a restricted area. Who are you? State your business."

"Sorry, I was-I-someone, uh I-I was looking for-the bathroom." She faltered. Zeb was rolling his eyes in the background while the stormtrooper had his gun up at Sabine. The Lasat simply punched him in the head, knocking him out.

"There, now hurry up."

Sabine, who was still in a panick went to the door Zeb was by, before he reached out a hand and stopped her.

"You've gotta sneak back out too, or we're caught."He told her.

Sabine nodded and Zeb helped her up this time, after seeing what she'd done trying to do it on her own.

"Try not to destroy anything." He mumbled as she crawled through the vent. Sabine didn't reply. She simply made her way to the public area to see Kanan distracting the imperials. She made sure none of them were looking before jumping down and acting like she'd just come in.

"-But whenever I click it, it just goes here." Kanan was saying to them before he saw Sabine, who gave a casual wave. "You know what, I'm done. This technology is stupid. I'm leaving, but thanks for trying."

Sabine went outside and Kanan came out a few moments after. Then, Zeb came out, too. They began walking back to the _Phantom_.

They got in and took off when Kanan spoke, "So, you got it?"

"Yup." She said, holding it up.

"Great. Hopefully it has the information we were hoping for."

They got back to the _Ghost_ and Hera, Ezra, and Chopper came to hear how the mission went. Sabine stayed while they talked about it, but as soon as Hera and Kanan went to anylize it, she ran to her room. She took off her helmet and set it on the table under her bed and started to examine herself. The fall had been a lot worse than she'd realized. The adrenaline had made it hard to focus on the pain except for what she had experienced during the first few moments after the fall. She had hit a few hard corners and a few things fell on her as well.

Now that she had calmed down, she could feel throbbing and stinging all over herself. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, or else that would make her look inferior. She knew that she wasn't _really_ inferior, but her self conscious still had a way of making her feel otherwise every now and again. So, she decided to just take care of herself, and not tell anyone.

Sabine sighed, got her paint gun, and began to paint to calm herself and try to distract herself from the pain. She could've sworn she hurt her upper arm. But now, her ankle was hurting most. When her foot had tipped the desk, the whole tip, fall, and land had been really hard on that particular area.

Maybe she'd twisted it? No. She'd be in a lot more pain if she'd twisted it…right? Maybe she had a minor tear in the ligaments. She put down her paint gun and came out of her room, mildly limping. No one was around right now, so she was able to go get an ice pack without being seen. After looking up some information, she diagnosed herself -not professionally of course; it was just a guess- and applied the suggested treatments as she laid in her bed, feeling pathetic.

Sabine was drifting into sleep when she heard a knock at her door.

"Uh…who is it?"

"Hera. You want to come get something to eat? You must be hungry."

"Uh…"

"I could bring you something."

"No, no. I'll just…" Sabine trailed off. She looked at all the stuff she had supporting her ankle and wasn't sure how to get up with all of it. Even if she did, it would hurt to walk.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just a little… I'll be right out." She told her.

Sabine carefully and gently wiggled out of all of it and came down from her bunk and was careful not to apply any pressure on her ankle, at least until she got to the door. She opened it and found Hera waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Okay. If anything weren't, you'd talk to me, right?"

"…I'm not saying I _wouldn't_ talk to you." She replied as she walked away, trying to avoid any further conversation.

"Alright. Spill it."

Sabine turned around and looked at her. "I fell and now I'm just a little sore, that's all."

Hera raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. Sabine fell slightly behind Hera in step so that she wouldn't notice Sabine limping; for however hard she tried, she found it difficult, especially when trying to walk evenly, to keep from wincing and maintaining an even step.

By the time the two females got to the kitchen, Sabine was close to tears. This was _not_ working.

 _Maybe I should just tell. I don't know if I can tolerate this._

Kanan handed each of them a bowl. Hera whispered something inaudible to him, but she had a good idea what the caring older woman had said. So, she decided to leave before she got interrogated. She often ate by herself, so no one would find it suspicious.

Since she was walking by herself, she was using the wall for support, which helped tremendously. Sabine got to her room and sat at the table. This was a bad thing. Maybe she should just tell someone. No reputation should be more important than health and keeping secrets from your family. Still, there was the thought…

* * *

 **And DONE! Ta Da!**

 **Lets have a vote, do you think Sabine should tell someone about her injury? Vote 'yes' or 'no'.**

 **Enter my contest! Go to my profile page for complete details. PLEASE!**

 **See you all next week! Don't forget to vote!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, did you guys watch Protector of Concord Dawn? I loved that episode! It was so Sabine centered. We really got to see more of her sensitive side and more of her background. This chapter takes place right after.**

 **The vote that Sabine should tell won by a land slide. Thank you so much for voting! I will try to make another chapter open to voting soon.**

 **Sabine and Ezra will be doing a lot of bonding in this one. It is _not_ romance! It's brother/sister bonding. You dig? Good.**

 **Okay, I'm done rambling. Read!**

* * *

"Sabine, you're sounding more like a Jedi than a Mandalorian." Hera commented.

"Well, then I guess I've just been raised right." She smiled, holding her hand.

Sabine was more than relieved that everyone was safe. She couldn't believe this whole thing had happened… she had almost lost Hera… and Kanan. The two people who meant everything to her…

Not only that, but she could have easily lost her own life, what with her injury and all, which granted, wasn't unbearable, but still a huge disadvantage. Maybe now would be a good time to tell someone about it. With Hera injured, too, maybe Sabine wouldn't feel so singled out.

"Sabine, would you mind grabbing me the data pad in my room?" Hera asked, jerking Sabine out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, irritated at having her thoughts interrupted. However, she hadn't meant to snap, and immediately regretted it.

"Is there… a problem with that?" Kanan asked sternly.

"No! I-mean, I didn't mean that to _you_ , I just- I'm really-"

"Stressed? It's okay, we understand." Kanan reassured, putting an arm around her. "We've all had a _really_ long day."

"Tell me about it." The Mandalorian muttered. "Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna go grab a bite. I feel like I haven't eaten since… since… since along time, alright?"

Kanan and Hera both laughed briefly before Kanan disappeared, leaving Sabine and Hera alone.

"Are you going to go eat?" Hera asked after a short silence.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No, that's okay. You go ahead."

"Last time you said that we-"

"Sabine."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She gave in, really not in the mood for an argument. Hera was hurt, but she was stubborn and, although kind most of the time, could be very strict, being the mom voice in the group.

Sabine sat down at the kitchen table, but didn't eat much of her food. She was too stressed to eat, or possibly in too much pain. If she were to tell someone, who would she tell? Not Zeb. He would just make fun of her. Probably not Ezra. Ezra was too young to understand. Or maybe… maybe he was just right. He was the closest to her age wise and, being the youngest member of the crew, was also constantly trying to prove himself, and therefore, fit into perspective -although not perfectly- as the one person she could tell, at least for the moment. How quaint it was that of all people, Ezra would be the most sensible of choices. What a strange occurrence this was.

Nonetheless, Sabine decided to keep it to herself for a little longer and try to handle it on her own. She got up and limped awkwardly to her room. The pain from the strain in her ankle was surprisingly bad for how minor the injury was.

She laid down in her bed, trying to take it easy. Going on that mission had not been a good idea. The whole thing had put way too much stress on her ankle. But Sabine wasn't about to tell anyone. She wasn't the kind to burden people with her problems. She had a tendancy to keep things to herself…but maybe that was a bad thing sometimes. No one should keep problems to themselves that were as serious as this.

 _They're my family. I should tell_ one _of them._

"Sabine, you in there?" Ezra asked, knocking.

"No."

"Oh, okay. …Wait-"

Sabine laughed and sat up. "You can come in."

"I can come in? Like, in your room? Wow. Not feeling possesive today, huh?"

"Would you just get in here." She snapped.

"Oh, yeah." At that, he opened her door and came in. When Ezra first saw her, he looked a little confused.

Sabine hung her legs over the bed, but refused to come down.

"Sabine, what is- why are you- what's with all… this!"

"Well, I um…" She trailed off, wondering if she really wanted to tell. She suddenly wasn't so sure she wanted anyone to know.

 _Ugh, come on, Sabine! Make up your mind!_

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked, more gentle and quiet than before. He came up and sat next to her on her bed. Sabine couldn't turn him down now. He was ready to listen, willing to understand, prepared to help her…she couldn't turn down a brother as caring as that.

"When we were on our mission on Lothal," she began slowly. "I was stepping up on a desk, but I stepped too close to the edge, and it tipped over. The whole movement as I slipped off it was so… awkward that I guess it…"

"So, you're hurt? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Um… yeah. I strained my ankle, I think. The way it fell- the impact- I slid down th- I just-"

Ezra put a hand on her's and she fell silent.

"It'll be okay. We'll tell Kanan and Hera, they'll know what to do."

"No. I don't want them to know… Not yet." She said in a depressed tone.

"But, Sabine, they can help you."

"No, Ezra, please. I told you and only you because I didn't want anyone else to worry about it…or be disappointed in me."

"Sabine, it's not your fault you got hurt." Ezra reasoned.

"Just don't tell, okay?"

"Sabine, we can't just-"

"Please?" She begged. She didn't really know why she was so desperate, but she could almost feel tears building up in her eyes. Ezra must have seen it, or sensed it, being a Jedi, because he, after a moment of eye contact, softened his expression and smiled with a nod of agreement. Sabine put her face into her hands and cried. She simply couldn't hold it in.

"Sabine, it's not a big deal. I won't tell." Ezra comforted, scooting closer.

"I just don't understand why I'm always keeping secrets from you guys. We're family, we're supposed to tell each other stuff like this. I love every one in the crew so much, but for some reason I feel like I can't tell them anything… just, why? Why do I feel this way, Ezra?" She choked.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We _are_ family. But that doesn't mean nothing's private. It's okay to keep _some_ things to yourself, just…you know, some things you should tell. 'Cause, then we can help you, and support you."

Sabine looked at him and wiped her eyes. "But, _why_?"

"I guess…maybe some people are just a little more secretive."

"But I don't _want_ to be secretive; not with my family anyway." She said, her crying finished.

"Then, don't. The more secrets you share, the more natural it will feel. Trust me I know. But I still keep some things hidden. Like, one time I made a prank phone call on Zeb, and ended up almost killing us both by calling the wrong com channel."

"Killing you? How bad could it have been?"

"Well, the empire was involved so," he smiled, shrugging. Sabine smiled as all the possible outcomes flashed through her mind.

"And Zeb was involved, too. That was one of the worst parts." He added. When Sabine didn't laugh or smile, he frowned and reached for her side.

Sabine blew up at him at the first moment of contact. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I was just trying to make you laugh."

"Well _don't_."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Forget it. You don't have to explain." She snapped. Sabine hated being tickled. Absolutely _loathed_ it.

Even after she thought she'd made it very clear, Ezra reached for her again.

" _Ezra! Stop!_ " She yelled, making him recoil. Somehow, he still didn't get the point and tried again, his spirit unbreakable.

Before he could even make contact, she grabbed his wrists with an immense grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Then just laugh." He smiled.

"I can't laugh on command." She retorted.

"Well, that's why I've gotta tickle you."

Sabine held a hard glare as though daring him to make one more move. He smirked and jerked his wrist free, tickling her anywhere he could reach. She struggled to grab his hand and bit her lip, trying hard as heck not to laugh. Finally, as he got his second hand free, she broke and began giggling as she fought to hold him back.

Ezra stopped shortly after he began and smirked at her. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

" _Ezra_ that is _not funny_! Don't tickle me _ever again_!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, I won't."

"You better not."

"I won't, calm down."

Sabine looked away, sulking. She jerked her head back when she felt Ezra touch her ankle through her boot. She knew he was trying to help, so she bit her cheek, tolerating the pain as he did stars know what.

"Can you move it then?" He asked.

"Yeah. But it kinda hurts."

"Yeah, I think you're right about straining it. Are you sure it isn't a sprain?"

"It might be." She shrugged, honestly not knowing.

"We should really take you to a medical droid."

"Do I have to?"

"Sabine, you sound like a three year old." He smiled as he hopped off the bunk, and then helped her down.

"I don't wanna go." She whined.

"Oh, stop. It won't be that bad."

"But-"

"Ezra, what are you up to now?" Kanan asked as he happened to be walking by.

Sabine looked at Ezra who gave a curt nod and kind expression.

"Well, you see Kanan, we are…having a contest. She doesn't really want to but I talked her into it."

Kanan looked at Sabine suspiciously.

 _Maybe I should tell him. Ezra said it will start to feel more natural over time… but he also said I don't have to reveal_ everything _. This whole thing is just too confusing._ She thought to herself.

"So, if you'll excuse us, I have a bet to win so-"

"Ezra wait." She interrupted

Ezra stopped, looking confused at first, but then hopeful as he waited for her to say something. He was so loyal… Instantly ready to support her…

"Well, Kanan, I might have…"

"Go ahead." Ezra urged gently.

"I might have kind of…hurt myself. My ankle is -well, I don't actually know what's wrong yet. That's where we're going."

"When did you hurt it?" Kanan asked.

"Lothal." Ezra answered. "In the computer lab. She fell off a desk."

"That could do it." Kanan nodded. "Must've been a pretty awkward fall if you hurt yourself that bad."

"You don't seem very upset… or surprised." Ezra commented.

"Well, Hera and I have been expecting something like this."

"What?" Sabine said incredulously.

"Hey, we could tell you weren't quite being yourself." He smiled, letting them go.

"Good job." Ezra commented.

Sabine gave a weak smile as they walked to the medbay. The medical droid inspected her and diagnosed her with a mild sprain. After giving her some treatment instructions, Ezra and Sabine walked back to her room together.

"I'm glad I told you Ezra… You know, you're a pretty good brother."

"Hey, I'm just takin' care of my sister." He smiled.

Sabine crawled up on her bunk and layed down. Ezra lifted himself up on her bed and touched her ankle gently. She winced, but said nothing.

"Keep resting." He told her. "I'll keep you company."

"Thanks Ezra."

He gave her a friendly shrug. "Hey, what is family for?"

* * *

 **Ta da! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to make suggestions.**

 **EmilyBridger asked twice if you could enter the contest through a review, I've decided YES! So, as long as you make it clear that the review you are posting is a contest entry, it will be entered. I will leave the contest open for _one more week_! So get to it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know! I know! It's been _forever_! I'm sorry! Let me explain: I love writing, and I love all you guys. But in the middle of the Rebels season, I decided I wanted to take a break from writing so I could just watch the episodes and enjoy them, without the pressure of having to write about it after. I am still going to update, just not weekly. More sparodically. I'm really sorry guys, for the wait. But here it is.**

* * *

"I win." Sabine smirked as she beat Ezra for the upteenth time in a holochess competition.

"You must be cheating." He muttered.

"Me? Ezra, I wouldn't chea- okay yeah I'd totally cheat. But I'm not right now. Promise."

"Whatever. Let's play something else."

"Ezra, I'm really enjoying your company…"

"But?"

"But is it alright if I just, have some alone time?"

"Oh, sure." He smiled. "If, if that's what you want, then no problem. Let me know if you get bored."

"Mmhmm."

"And tell me if you need anything."

"Yeah."

"And give me a heads up if something starts hurting."

"Okay, yeah." She said, her patience wearing thinner as she forced herself to politely answer all his stupid comments.

 _Oh, come on._ She scolded herself. _He's just trying to help…and he_ is _doing a good job._

The teen sighed and trudged to her room. She would have healed a lot sooner, but she refused to simply lay down and stay put. So, rather than resting, she'd been going on missions, which, while exciting, was also damaging. Therefore, the whole healing procces had been two steps forward, one step back. In short, she still had a bad ankle which was refusing to get better -at her fault, and decision. She had decided that the missions were more important than her own health. It seemed like a sweet sacrafise at first, but now the crew was getting concerned.

"I hate this." She mumbled. "I can't do anything in their eyes… Maybe I should just chut them up; I really am fine, they're overreacting."

"Who ya' talkin' to?" Kanan asked as she passed his room.

"Uh… no one."

Kanan smirked and gave a gesture of dissmisal before adding, "Make sure to do your compresses."

"Yeah." She replied, her voice dripping with frustration.

Sabine went into her room and glanced at her artwork before picking up a data pad. Then she remembered what Kanan had reminded her to do.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled. "I guess I need to…not do my compresses. It can wait." She said, putting it off yet again. She _was_ doing them, but not three times daily like she was supposed to. More like once a day, or sometimes even skipping a day.

Why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to have injuries and scars? Why couldn't she just be perfect? Sure she had talents, but she didn't have beauty, or the features she wanted. Mental and physical ability weren't everything. You had to _look_ good, too. That was something she didn't have.

If she didn't dye her hair the way she did, she wouldn't even look presentable; she didn't just color it for fun. If she didn't work out, she wouldn't have a good figure. She didn't like her eyes either, and almost was considering colored contact lenses. Sabine could write a whole list containing things she didn't like about her body. One time she _had_. She thought it would make her feel better, but it really didn't.

The teen rested her chin on her knees and stared at the data pad. She was hardly paying attention to the screen though, her mind being on other things. The girl in the show was so…flawless. She began considering the things necessary to make herself look like that. It might be a slight challenge, but she could pull it off.

An idea formed in her head, and she began to get up and paint it. How she wanted to look, how she wanted to be, _who_ she wanted to be. After examining it for a while, she made the decision. She was going to…

 _No… What am I doing? You don't want this… Or do I? No. Besides, Kanan and Hera would never allow this._

"Sabine." Zeb said through the door.

"What?"

"Do you need these?"

Sabine held back a sigh and went to open her door. When she saw Zeb, he was holding her compresses. The Mando' let her head fall against the door frame in exasperation.

"What? Do you need help with them? Because I can give you a hand."

"I'm capable." She snapped, straightening up.

"Oh, I-I know you are. I just meant-"

"Save it for the judge," she spat, shutting the door on him before quickly opening it less than a heartbeat later saying in a shocked -at herself- voice, "Sorry." She had no idea where that little episode had come from.

Zeb just responded by rolling his eyes and muttering, "Teenagers."

Sabine just stared at him, uncomprehending.

After a long pause Zeb spoke. "So, do you want these or not? If you want, I can-"

"You think I'm pretty, right?"

"What?" Zeb looked at her dumbfounded.

"Am I pretty?"

"Look kid, you know I don't do emotional stuff." He said.

"Zeb, _am_ I _pretty_?"

Zeb sighed. "I'm not the person to ask."

"So you _don't_ think I'm pretty?" She said quietly.

"I didn't say that."

"So you do then."

"I didn't say that either."

"You don't even _know_ what you're saying!" She yelled, shutting the door.

Sabine fell back against the door and slowly slid down, her head dropping as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She put her thumb and forefinger on her forehead as she choked on light tears.

* * *

 **Well? Did you like? We will come back to the subject of liking your appearance. For now though, Sabine is just being posed with the problem. The advice on it will come later, don't worry.**

 **So, I have a job for you guys. I want you to tell me (in a PM or Review, it don't matter) who you want to see Sabine bond with. You can even make up a scenario about _how_ they bond. Basically, the crowd decides! Fun, right! So give me your requests, and I'll try to squeeze them into the story somehow. (If it doesn't fit in the story, I'll maybe do it in a oneshot.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I missed you all so much! I have a few messages before we start, and I think you should read through all of them if you have the patience, because they're important.**

 **First of all, I want to say I'm really sorry I have been waiting so long to update the past few times. I think I'll be able to update far more often now that I've got my inspiration back. I would rather give you all something good and make you wait than give it to you sooner and give you something bad. So, I will try to catch up to the season now.**

 **Also, I simply got _no_ inspiration from 'The Call', so I skipped it. This chapter takes place after 'Homecoming'.**

 **Another thing is since I made you all wait so long, this chapter is an extra special one. Ezra, Hera _and_ Sabine _all_ get to bond with each other. Woah, wha?**

 **Well, I think that's it! Thanks for your patience you guys, I love you all, I own nothing, no romance, lots of fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sabine was currently in the kitchen doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to do: painting the kitchen-ware. She was in the middle of creating an intricate design on the outside of one of the bowls when she heard someone coming. By the time her instincts kicked in, it was too late and Hera was already in the room.

The Twi'lek and the Mandalorian both ceased all movement and stared, not at each other but at the whole scene. A long moment of silence passed before Hera finally raised a hand and spoke in a confused, frustrated, patient, and dumbfounded tone that wasn't often heard -or desired- in a woman of her personality.

"Sabine? What is…this?"

"Uh, well it's my art." She said hesitantly.

"I _know_ that, I mean why is it on our eating utensils?"

Sabine blinked. Neither of them turned their gaze, nor made eye contact, staring instead -in the most unobvious manner as possible- at each others faces rather than their eyes, which somehow lulled the argument ready to break out any second.

After another long silence, Sabine answered. "Because I wanted to get creative."

Hera rubbed her temples and shook her head in disgrace. "Sabine-"

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that. I guess I'm stressed. Stress does weird things."

Before Sabine had even finished, Hera was instantly making her way towards where she was sitting.

"I said I'm sorry."

"No, Sabine, _I'm_ sorry. You have a lot of things to be stressed about. And I don't think we give you and Ezra the attention you need."

"I don't need attention." The teen told her as Hera sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Yes you do. You're children."

"No, I really don't. I'm okay. Really." She insisted.

"I could stand for a little more attention." Ezra said from behind them.

 _So could I, but don't worry them._ She thought, hoping that he, as a Jedi, could read her mind somehow. She didn't want to stress Kanan and Hera any more than they already were. Sabine was already more stressed than she could take. So she couldn't imagine how stressed their leaders must be with the weight of the rest of the crew's burdens and needs added to what they already had. The last thing they needed was the obligation of giving the two of them more attention.

"We've both been away from our families for years. We're used to-"

"All the more reason to dedicate more time to you." Hera said, not giving up on the argument.

Ezra opened his mouth before Sabine shot him a look. He hesitated a moment before his eyes lit up with comprehension.

"Actually, Sabine has a point. I've gotten used to it." He lied. She was lying, too of course. But now they were both on the same page.

"Sit down, Ezra." Hera ordered more gently than demandingly.

The teen sat on the other side of Hera.

"How can you stand it?" Ezra asked Hera.

"Stand what?"

"Well, Sabine and I -since we're talking about our families giving us attention- were separated against our will. But you _chose_ to leave… How can you stand it? How could you possibly _want_ to do that?"

"Well, they weren't giving me the notice I needed, like _every kid_ does," She smirked, stressing the point.

"Was it weird?" Sabine asked. "Seeing your father again?"

"It was…different."

"I'd give anything to see _my_ parents again…" Ezra said quietly.

"Me, too." Sabine said after a short pause. "I mean, my mom _was_ a bounty hunter, granted, but I still…"

Hera pulled them both closer and rested her head on Ezra's as she simultaneously rubbed Sabine's arm. Ezra wiped his eyes, fighting the tears to an extent that was noticeable to anyone watching.

Sabine, eyes hot with tears, finally broke down. "I want my mom back." She sobbed.  
Ezra finally cracked as well and started crying into Hera's arm.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay." Hera whispered, trying to comfort the two teenagers. "I know, I know it's hard. I know…"

Ezra, shoulders shaking with silent sobbing, and Sabine, sobbing as well, but much more violently, were both completely out of control. Hera said nothing much other the occasional 'it's okay'. She kept both of them close. It seemed like hours had passed… maybe they had.

"Why?" Ezra whimpered through tears. " _Why_ do we have to lose people we love?"

"It's life, I'm afraid." Hera answered as they both began to calm down a little. "It's depressing, but it's life. And, you never lose _everyone_ you love. There will always be _someone_ left. Weather you love them, or weather they loved you first, there is _always_ someone out there to be there for you."

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other and both knew they were thinking the same thing: Hera's our mom now. Sabine knew it, but for some reason was too embarrassed to ever say it aloud.

"Like-" Sabine began, almost saying it, but quickly cutting herself off.

"Maybe we should…say it." Ezra said to Sabine. "There couldn't be a better time."

Sabine looked at him before nodding.

"Hera," She began. "Ezra and I have both…felt this way for a long time."

"We feel like…you're our family now. Well our…mom to-to be specific."

Hera pulled away a little to look at them more clearly. Her gaze moved from Ezra to Sabine, curiosity, shock, and tenderness flashing in her eyes.

"You know what's interesting? I likewise think of you two as my own children." She smiled pulling them in again in a gentle but firm hug.

"You and Kanan both. We love you two like our parents." Sabine told her, tears finally stopping for good. "It's actually kind of funny," the girl added, pulling away a little to look her leader in the eye. "You and Kanan have a relationship, so it's like you're married. And Ezra and I are the kids that you two had together."

Hera narrowed her eyes, raised her eyebrows, and let loose a small smile, silently portraying the word 'seriously' in her expression.

Sabine giggled at Hera's reaction and lied back down against the Twi'lek.

"Really though," Ezra agreed. "You and Kanan are like the parents, me and Sabine are the kids, and Chopper's the pet cat."

Hera chuckled adoringly. "And what about Zeb?"

"He's the grumpy uncle." Sabine said coyly.

They all laughed briefly. The three of them sat there for a long time.

"I love you both so much." Hera said quietly, not moving her position at all.

"I love you too, Hera… Or…Mom?" Ezra questioned making them both look up inquiringly.

After a moment, Hera nodded affirmatively. "Mom."

She hugged them tighter. And this time they hugged her back.

"Mom… I like the sound of that." Sabine smiled warmly, talking mostly to herself.

"Yeah, me too." Ezra agreed.

Sabine pulled away to look at Hera and smiled mischievously. "I guess you're Mrs. Jarruss now."

"Let's not go too far." Hera smirked, playfully tickling her neck.

"Lets keep this conversation between the three of us." Ezra whispered.

"Yeah." Sabine giggled.

"Alright. You two go on now. And no painting our plates without permission." Hera said, shooing them out of the room.

Sabine turned around. "But what if Dad says yes? Or is it the law that you have to make a decision with your spouse _every_ time?"

"Oh, go play a prank on Chopper or something." The Twi'lek said firmly yet sarcastically.

They both ran off laughing, yet in fear as they witnessed her reaction.

"Chopper!" Ezra called. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Chopper, not getting the inside joke, just wrote it off as a teenager thing and rolled on.

"Hey, what are you two so pumped up about?" Kanan asked as he ran by the laughing kids.

"Sorry, Dad. Just trying to get the cat." Ezra smirked.

"Your other half has a decision to make regarding paint." Sabine giggle as they both ran off again, feeling better than they had for a long time.

* * *

 **Okay, that was it! Tell me what you though of it. And if you have any other triple character bond requests, let me know in the comments. Thanks so much and please review. It makes me so happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whats up guys! ...I know, I know, I am so late. I know I promised I'd update more often, but I don't think I can promise that at the moment. Life's been really complicated. I will _not_ go any more than two months between updates! (Not that I think it will take that long.)**

 **Anyway, here you guys go. This chapter may not seem like my usual writing, but I'm having a little writers block. I got kind of carried away with the drama...**

 **Just read it and tell me if you like it.**

* * *

"You've only been standing out here for two seconds." Zeb muttered to Ezra.

"Yeah. Two seconds too long." The teen shot back.

Everyone went inside at Ezra's retort.

"What happened out there?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing much. I fought a few creatures, almost froze to death and… Yup. That's pretty much it."

"Well, we're glad to have you back safe." Hera smiled.

Sabine was indeed glad to have Zeb back.

 _Even though he hurts my feelings like every time I talk to him._ She thought with irritation. It was true. Every time they talked to each other, he always said something that upset her. And he never seemed to care or feel sorry for it.

The joy she felt for his return quickly melted away as she went deeper into her mental conversation. He was mean to her. He didn't deserve this.

"Lets go eat." Kanan suggested. "Zeb is probably starving."

Sabine planned to eat in her room again. But now she felt obligated to eat with the crew to celebrate Zeb's return. She quietly turned to leave, hoping the crew wouldn't notice her leaving as they laughed and talked on their way to the common room. But, just when she thought she'd get away with it, Kanan turned around with 'I'll be right there' and walked towards Sabine.

 _Dang it…_

"You gonna' come eat with us, Monster?"

"Uh… No." She said hoping she sounded more confident than she was.

"How come? Zeb just got back."

"I know but…"

"But what? He's your family. You should spend time with him."

"I don't want to." She stated, feeling the fear and uneasiness rise up as she dared go as far as she had.

"You don't want to?" Kanan said slowly, thinking each word over carefully.

"No… Not really…"

"Okay… This is more serious than I thought." He said, barely louder than a whisper and talking very slow as though thinking each word over before he said it.

Sabine watched as he put a hand on his chin and closed his eyes, thinking deeply. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes again and began talking, but, while no longer slowly, still gently and quietly.

"Is there a reason you don't want to be with Zeb?"

"…He hates me." She blurted.

"What? Zeb _loves_ you. He's always saying how you remind him of his own family."

"Really?"

"Of course… But I know you aren't someone who jumps to conclusions. So may I ask, what makes you think he hates you?"

"Because he told me he hates kids! And he called me ugly! And he said he doesn't like teena-"

"Wait, hold on. Zeb called you _ugly_?" Kanan interrupted her speedy rambling.

"Well… N-No… But he implied it. I asked him if he thought I was pretty, and do you know what he said?"

"I don't do emotional stuff?"

"Yes! He told me he doesn't do emotional stuff! Everyone does emotional stuff! Does he not _feel_ emotion! Is he a robot or something! Can't-"

" _Hold_ on, hold on, hold on, stop for a second."

"But the-"

"Breath."

Sabine stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath with Kanan.

"Okay. Now, tell me why this upsets you?"

"Since when are you a psychologist?" She retorted.

"Sabine."

The girl took a breath. "It just… I mean, we're all so good at helping each other when one of us is down, confused, or just needs attention. Heck, even Ezra knows how to be a good broth- I mean team mate. Team mate. Yeah. So, why can't Zeb? I mean, _why_ in the name of the stars can he not deal with mental issues with his family!"

"Easy, Monster, easy… Zeb is a Lasat. Lasats don't understand emotion as well as other people do… Actually, that's something you and Zeb have in common."

"What! _Me_ something in common with _Zeb_! Uh, _no_."

"Actually, yeah. Mandolorians aren't as bad a Lasats, but they still are forced to choke down any mushy or deep feelings they might have."  
"What do _you_ know about Mandalorians!" She screamed, having no idea why she was being charged by so much negative emotion as they had this conversation, screaming almost everything no matter how many times Kanan tried to calm her.

"I _live_ with one." He joked, staying patient and serious the whole time.

" _Stop_ -uh! I don't care what you think you know! You have no idea why Zeb does what he does and you have no idea how Mandalorians treat emotion!" She wailed, her voice cracking.

"Sabine, calm down. It's okay. I'm not insulting you, nor am I mad. I'm just trying to help you understand."

" _Understand_! Understand what! There's nothing to understand and you have nothing to help me with! I don't need your help! I don't need _you_!"

Kanan's face was temporarily washed over by shock and horror, but he quickly wiped it off and said calmly, "I know you're mad at Zeb, but you don't have to take it out on other members of the crew. I don't mind if you want to talk about it, but taking out your anger out -on _anybody_ \- is not a good way to deal with things."

"If you know I'm mad at _Zeb_ , why do you care that I yell at _you_!"

"It's okay, just stop for a moment and take a deep breath."

"No! I won't! I won't give in to you! I've done nothing wrong! You hear me! _Nothing!_ " She shrieked furiously, baring her teeth as she spoke.

"Are you okay? This is _not_ like you." He said through shock, confusion and concern.

"Not like me?" She snarled, eyes glazed with fury. "What's wrong? Is the goodie-two-shoes me better? Would you like me to fake good behavior again! Is that better!"

"No. No. Something's wrong. This is wrong. What's going on? Tell me, it's okay."

"I have nothing to tell you." She growled through clenched teeth, looking him square in the eye on her tip-toes. Then, she turned around and slunk away, her insides burning with rage and hate.

* * *

 **To be continued! Ha! Ha! Just kidding. They're all 'to be continued' chapters. Anyway, I already have a plan for the story, but go ahead and guess what you think is going on with our artist. Think deep... Deep. *Stares out into space***

 **Bye! Please review! Leave a guess, constructive criticism is always welcome, but don't be mean. I own nothing! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow**_ **you guys! I am _blown away_! One _hundred_ reviews! What! I know some people have like over a thousand reviews, but for me, this is huge! Thank you all _so_ much! You have no idea how happy this makes me. So, to celebrate, I gave you this chapter early. I kind of am having slight writers block, so it's a little scattered, but hey I tried.**

 **Also, in the last chapter, some people kind of made the assumption that Sabine had a crush on Zeb...? I'm sure where they're getting that. But I can assure you that Sabine does not have a crush on Zeb and he does not have a crush on her. These are all family bonds. Okay? Okay.**

 **Read guys! And thank you so much for reviewing! Party at my house!**

 **This takes place during slash right after Shroud of Darkness.**

* * *

Sabine had been in her room for days. She hadn't even come out to eat. And all she had to drink was the small glass of water she kept by her bed when she slept. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't tired. She was hardly thirsty. Honestly, she didn't care. She didn't care one bit about this. About _any_ of it. What the crew would think, how this would effect her. Kanan called her heartless… Emotionless.

 _I feel more emotion than anyone else I know!_

The Mando' screamed inwardly as she slammed her helmet -the closest object in reach- to the ground in anger. How could he say that to her! To tell her that she didn't _feel_?

 _He knows nothing about me!_

She stood up and began to pace.

 _He's supposed to be supportive. Instead, he calls me emotionless, and gets all upset when I tell him how I feel. I was being open! How is that unemotional!_ What _did I do_ wrong _!_ She thought with rage. She had done nothing wrong!

"Sabine." Hera addressed for the umpteenth time. She had been constantly trying to get her to come out. "You want to talk now?"

" _No_! Get _away_ from me!" She screeched.

"Alright. Just remember, I'm _right_ here when you're ready." She said with disappointment.

"I _know_! Just go away!" Sabine yelled.

Sabine began to pace again for what seemed like hours, slamming her fist on the wall every now and again.

"Sabine, Kanan and I are back." Ezra said through the door.

"Whatever. I don't care. And I _don't_ want to talk to you." She growled, going up to the door so he could hear her clearly.

"…Oh… S-Sorry, I just… I thought you'd wanna' know…" He said sorrowfully as his footsteps traveled dolefully down the hall. Sabine felt no sympathy or guilt. In fact, she felt triumphant that she had managed to hurt his feelings. Of course, this wasn't not normal. Mandalorians were taught that if you hold the power over someone's emotions, you hold the power over their own army.

That's all she had ever been taught. If you hold the mind, you hold the power.

Sabine picked up a spray gun and began to paint blobs of… whatever it was. It was simply another way of expressing her anger.

So many things had been happening. Kanan and Ezra were constantly leaving and nearly dying, Zeb hated her, and Hera was always so busy, so how could she not be upset? And how could they not understand? They were always so open, and now she suddenly can't share her opinions without being chastised?

"Of all the Kriffing sith-spit this stupid universe could have thrown at me, why the Kriff did it have to be abandon and rejection." She muttered.

"That's a lot of bad language coming from such a good little girl." Kanan said through the door.

"Little! You think I'm little! Insignificant!"

"May I come in?" He asked, ignoring her as she screamed at him furiously.

"Who do you think you _are_ calling me inferior to you! Just because you're a Jedi you think you're so much better than everyone else!"

Kanan, knowing the code, simply walked in on his own.

"If you think you're so much better than me then lets see you prove it! Fight me! Mando' against Jedi!"

As she jumped up to punch him, Kanan simply grabbed her arms firmly but gently and held her back as she kicked at him.

"Ugh! Let _go_ of me!" She screamed, feeling the rage build up as he held her back. Then she stopped thrashing and looked at him in confusion as she realized he was…laughing?

"'Let go'? You might just get away. You sure are tough." He said tenderly and lightheartedly.

"Stop it! Let go!" She yelled in defiance as he talked to her like a six year old. She was _not_ going to play back no matter how much he teased her.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." Kanan let go suddenly a stepped back, bowing slightly. "Forgive me, my lady. I meant no offense in calling you tough, I simply thought-"

"What?" She said, completely baffled and no longer angry, just perplexed.

"Would you like me to show you to your table?" He asked, gingerly taking her hand like a gentlemen.

"What-What are you doing?"

"Being polite, Miss Wren."

Sabine jerked her hand away, having no idea what was going on. "Stop."

"Is something wrong? I can get a window seat if you prefer."

"What are you doing to me?"

"You don't want this?" Kanan asked with overly exaggerated confusion.

"…N-No."

"Oh dear. Oh, no. No. No, no, no. This is all wrong." He said, hooking his arm around hers.

"What are you doing?"

"You _must_ come. You can't refuse, it's _your_ coronation."

"Coronation?" She echoed.

"Yes. You _are_ the princess aren't you?"

"Uh… No."

Kanan stopped dead in his tracks right after they turned the corner.

"What do you mean? …Oh! You're the jockey aren't you?"

The artist cocked her head. "Seriously, Kanan, why are you doing this?"

"I dunno'. I like watching you smile."

"But I'm not smiling."

"You're calm."

Sabine looked down in deep thought and realized that he was right. She was much calmer now.

"You okay, Sabine?" He asked gently, lifting her chin. "Please, tell me, what's going on?"

"…You told me I don't have feelings… So, I released the one emotion Mandalorians were _taught_ to feel."

"Anger."

"I guess so… I'm so sorry." She whimpered, but she didn't dare cry.

"Don't be."

"But I am! I took it way too far!" She wailed. "Even on Mandalore that behavior wouldn't have been anywhere near tolerated! I yelled at you! I physically tried to hurt you! I said I hated you! …And I don't know why."

"It was new for you."

"Knew? What do you mean?"

"I've _never_ seen you mad. I've seen you irritated, stressed, sad and even scared. But I have never seen you straight up angry… How do you _usually_ treat anger?"

"Kind of like that. I always bottle all my emotions, but when I'm mad, I lash out… But _never_ that bad. What's happening?" She asked, voice pleading.

"You're not used to it. You said so yourself, we're the first people you've ever actually shared your feelings with."

"Knowing how open to be _is_ confusing…" She admitted.

"I know. Adolescence can be really confusing. You're given more responsibility, you start to reason differently and your hormones are all out of whack because your body is changing-"

"Kanan." She groaned.

The older man smirked apologetically. "Sorry."

Sabine smiled slightly and returned the coy look.

"You know, Sabine, you should really go talk to Zeb. I've seen you yell at him a couple times, never in actual anger, but still yelling. This is probably build up from that." Kanan said.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"…Okay. I'll talk to him… I'm really sorry I yelled at you."

"Well, I'm not the only one you've hurt."

"What? …Oh, _shoot_."

"It's okay." The older man smiled. "I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"Thanks, Kanan. And I promise, I'll never act up like that again."

"I'm sorry, too. You feel plenty of emotion. I didn't mean to call you detached. That isn't what I was implying."

"I know that now… Question?"

"Yes?" He replied, lightening his mood.

"Did everyone else hear us arguing?"

Kanan chuckled. "Uh, yeah."

Sabine joined in on his laughter, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment at the same time.

 _Never again. I will never treat my family like that again. There_ is _a difference between how Mandalorians treat emotion and how family treats emotion. If the emotion is negative… family forgives._

"Now, go talk to Zeb."

"But he never knows what to say! He's gonna hurt my feelings again!"

"He's _Zeb_."

"…Good point. Okay, I'll go."

Sabine went the rest of the way to the common room to see Zeb sitting at the table with his bow rifle. At first Sabine couldn't find her voice. When she finally spoke, she had no idea what to say and the words just spilled out in a chaotic, disorganized jumble of stars know what.

"Hi, uh, Zeb."

"Hey." He muttered, not making eye contact. There was an akward silence between them for a minute or two before Sabine found the courage to speak.

"So… Uh, Zeb, did you hear our little, uh…"

"Episode? Yeah… Look, I'm sorry you feel that way. I never meant to… Gargh! Why does this have to be so hard!" He yelled, slamming his bow rifle on the table.

Sabine stared for a moment before clearing her head. "Zeb, I'm sorry about the things I said about you. I guess it just…" Sabine paused to try to fight tears. She began again, her voice wavering as she tried not to let it crack. "It really hurts when someone I care about so much doesn't love me back." She accidentally let a sob escape and Zeb looked at her in horror.

"No, don't start crying! I can hardly handle the little bit of sentiment that was going on a moment ago!"

"I know." She said through tears, which quickly broke into sobs. "I know… I can handle it though… I love you, Zeb. I'll always love you even if you can't say the same."

With that, she fast-walked to her room passing Kanan on the way who, seeing her current state -which, granted, wasn't the worst state she had been in- quickly followed her to her room. She didn't complain or drive him away, even though part of her wanted to. She wanted the company, the compassion, and the feeling of security he always brought.

When they got to the room, Kanan closed the door and she whipped around to face him, tears streaming down her face no matter how hard she fought, which was reasonable, seeing as Zeb -although unintentionally- had just crushed her world.

"I told you that would happen! He didn't even deny it!"

"He didn't _confirm_ it."

"Why does he do that! Why Kanan, why, why, why."

"Oh, Sabine. Come here."

The teenager came over as he embraced her in a hug. They sat there for a moment before they heard Zeb on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in? I'm really sorry. I just don't know how to do this stuff."

"It's okay, Zeb… I understand." Sabine told him, not letting him in. That was a big lie. She didn't understand one bit…

 _But family forgives._

"Come on. We should get you something to eat." The older man said, leading Sabine out of her room, past Zeb, and into the kitchen.

"Sabine! You're out!" Ezra cried out as he saw her.

"Yeah. Sorry I was so rude to you."

"I-It's fine. So, you hungry." The blue haired boy asked, holding a bowl up filled with soup.

Sabine let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Ezra."

Soon, Hera came out, too. They all ate together, except for Zeb and Sabine began to walk back to her room since it was getting late and about time to go to sleep.

The Mando' reached for the code lock when she caught a note on her door. As she picked it up and read it, it was hard to hold back the emotion. And that was something she was _very_ good at. It only showed if she wanted it to.

 _Sabine, I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings so much. And I'm sorry I wrote this out on paper instead of saying it in person. I just don't know how else to do it. I hope you will except my sincere apology and know that I never mean to upset you on purpose. I love you like my real family, and I am very sorry if I don't do well at showing it. Try to understand that all that fluffy stuff just isn't my strong point. But I do care about you. Love, Zeb._

Sabine stared at the note for a moment, completely dumbfounded. He _did_ care? He never meant the bad stuff? Wow. She quickly picked up a writing utensil and wrote on a separate piece of paper.

 _Zeb, you have no idea how happy I am right now. For once, you're actually saying you love me. In addition, you're opening up! It's on paper but it's a good start. I love you, Zeb. Sincerely, Sabine._

She put the note on Zeb's door and went into her room, not able to believe that he loved her this whole time.

* * *

 **Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ deep, but I thought it was. *Shrugs innocently***

 **Thanks everyone! Please review! Next goal is 200! Yay! *Starts dancing with jacket***


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I've been waiting for The Forgotten Droid to come up in the line so I could do Chopper bonding. And now we're here! Yay! It's going to be a different kind of bond. Kind of more playful and less deep but strong all at the same time... It's hard to explain, just read it and see what I mean.**

 **Sorry if it seems bad, I'm honestly not that proud of it. But I tried for you guys!**

* * *

"Chopper, please! I won't do anything girly!"

Chopper threw a few insults as he ran from Sabine.

"I just want to touch you up!"

Chopper ran into the common room where Hera and Kanan were sitting together.

 _Stupid droid._

"What's goin' on?" Kanan asked. Chopper started waving his arms as he told on Sabine for trying to paint him.

"Tattletale… It's not like I haven't done it before." Sabine reasoned calmly.

"Well Sabine, if Chopper doesn't want you to…"

Sabine huffed. "Fine." Then, bending down to whisper to Chopper, "I'll do it while you're sleeping."

Chopper whipped around and started a panicked saunter while the Mando' strode to her room. She sat for a while, thinking about her problems when she heard Chopper outside. She opened the door and put a hand on her hip the way she'd seen Hera do.

"Well, well, changed our mind have we?"

The droid came in, refusing to admit defeat, but at the same time surrendering.

"I'll do a good job, don't worry, Chop." The teenager assured picking up a paint can.

After a few minutes of silence, Sabine decided to say something.

"So, you getting along with your new friend okay?"

Chopper squawked his reply as ' _New_ friend? He's my _only_ friend.'

"Not necessarily, Chop. Zeb and Ezra could probably live without you-"

'Hey!'

Sabine giggled. " _But_ , I know for certian that Hera like you, and I know I like you. I'm not actually posative about Kanan… But yeah, we like you. We're your friends."

Chopper groaned doubtfully.

"Aw come on. You know deep down that it's true.

'I know Hera likes me, but I honestly can't be sure about anyone else.'

"Well, you and I are friends aren't we?"

'I guess.'

"Honestly, stop being such a grump. No wonder you don't have any friends." She snapped. The droid shot back a retort. Sabine began to redo the trim when he jerked his frame.

"Chopper! You messed me up." She scolded. The astromech waved her off and began to hold still again. Sabine sighed in exasperation.

'You're a grump too you know.'

"Yes, but with a reason. You're just downright rude."

'Maybe I pride that.'

"How could you pride that? You're hurting people's feelings." She said incredulously.

'They know I don't mean all of it.'

"Uh… You sure about that?"

'Well, I thought I was… But that look you're giving me is very distressing.'

"I could never tell you were kidding at all. I don't think I _ever_ would have known if you hadn't told me."

'Oh… That's bad.'

"That _is_ bad! Chopper, do you realize what this actually means!" She cried, not in anger, but more in controlled panick.

'I didn't realize I was hurting people.'

"Well you are! You've gotta fix it!"

'How?' He asked, equally distressed.

"Apolagize."

'Are you sure?'

"No."

'I don't know what to do!"

"Neither do I!"

'Here, I'll start with you.'

"Okay…" She nodded breathlessly as she began to calm down. "Yeah, okay. We'll do that."

'Okay… You know, not everything I say or do is serious. Some of it is, but half of the time I'm just kidding.'

"…Keep going." She urged.

' _More_?'

"Definitely."

'…And I… I am very sorry if I hurt your feelings from time to time?'

"Good, little more."

'And I will try to let you know more frequently when I'm just teasing or else try to take a lighter tone.'

"Good. I think we've got it."

Chopper spun his dome and waved his arms in a some sort of victory dance.

"Maybe we should both try to be kind more often."

'Yeah. Can I see myself now?'

Sabine held a reflective object in front of him earning a satisfying cry of distress from the orange and yellow -and now with pink- droid.

'You said you wouldn't do anything girly!'

"It's not girly." She insisted.

'It's pink!' The astromech argued,

"It's _salmon_ … Oh stars!" She cried as Chopper took out his zapper, sending her into a run.

"You wouldn't zap a girl would you!"

'You said girls and boys are equal.' He retorted.

"You _know_ that's not what that means!"

'Do I?'

Chopper backed her into the kitchen, moving slowly and dramatically towards her with his zapping rod out.

"We have equal rights, but different treatment." She disputed.

'That doesn't make any sense.'

"It does, actually, when you think about it."

'I don't feel like thinking right now.'

"Chopper, Chopper, wait. Wait. Wait."

"Hey!" Hera called, coming in. "Chopper, knock it off. You don't hurt a girl."

Chopper beeped his objection before wheeling out angrily.

Hera turned to Sabine with a gentle but rebuking stare and asked flatly, "Sabine, why is he pink?"

"It's not pink, it's salmon."

"Sabine."

"All right, all right, I'll go fix it."

"You better."

Sabine rolled her eyes and went off to find the pouting droid.

"Chopper, we _are_ friends, right?"

'Yeah, I guess so.'

"Good. Now come here, I'll redo your paint."

'Don't do anything stupid.'

"I won't." Sabine laughed.

* * *

 **Yay, Chopper! He's one of my favorite droids second only to R2-D2. This isn't the last of him, I'll do more in time. Please review, no flames, leave suggestions, stay positive, be confident! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. This is my last chapter for this season. *starts sobbing dramatically* I am really going to miss you all so much, but it _does_ give me time to work on myother stories, so there's an upside. I intended this chapter to be longer, but it didn't really turn out that way. This takes place after The Mystery of Chopper Base.**

* * *

Kanan came in after spending a long time outside with Hera. Hera came in a few moments later. They looked…torn. Devastated.

Sabine sighed. _Oh, how far we've come. We all went from being lonely, deserted beings fleeing from the empire and struggling for survival with no one else to depend on, to a close and caring family that we can't bear to live without._

Kanan walked past Sabine, not even glancing at her. She felt hurt for a moment before quickly shaking it off in realization of his stress.

The Mando' walked up to her leader to get his attention. "Uh, Kanan?"

"Oh. Hey, Sabine." He said with a fake smile and a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you told me to go talk to Hera. She really needed it. What about you though?"

"Me? Uh, I'll be fine." She lied. Truth was, she was terrified. Terrified of what might happen, terrified of what she might lose, terrified of being alone again. If she lost Ezra or Kanan or possibly both, her life would never be complete again.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little down."

"So do you tall guy but we've gotta live with depression sometimes."

"Tall guy?" He raised an eyebrow.

 _Dang it, he's not buying it._

"Sabine, you can tell me. This might be our last chance to talk." He said casually, not really thinking what he was saying.

"Don't talk like that." She said, her voice cracking and eyes suddenly hot with tears.

 _Don't break down, don't break down, keep it together._

"It's fine." He whispered, pulling her into his embrace as she couldn't help but let the tears drip lightly down her face. "It's okay. It's okay to cry and it's okay to be scared. You're right, I shouldn't have said that. I'll come back, I'm sure of it."

"But, how do you know?" She choked out.

"Well, I don't. But I _can_ say that it is very likely that I will come back absolutely fine." He assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Posative." He pulled away with his hands on her shoulders and looked at her compassionately. "Be strong while I'm gone, okay? Don't give Hera a hard time and try to stay out of trouble."

"Alright." She nodded slowly.

"Mind if I see some of your paintings before I go?"

The teen nodded again and led him to her room. She showed him everything she'd done on her walls and furniture. From letters to landscapes to bounty hunters to birds, she showed him all of it, explaining each one in detail with pride and passion.

"This one I painted a few months ago. I got the inspiration for it when Zeb and Chopper almost opened the airlock while we were in hyperspace. The blue is supposed to look like the stars, but I decided to do the stars white with blue streaks which turned out a lot better."

"Very impressive." He smiled proudly.

"Oh, and one more. Believe it or not, I got this one from Pypey. He spilled applesauce on Ezra's head one time, and I just had to recreate the moment on canvas. I like the yellow, don't you? It's kind of a nice golden-tan sort of color."

"It's beautiful, Monster. I'm proud of you. I love seeing your artwork."

"Thanks Kanan. You should probably go prepare though."

"Yeah." Then, a little more qiuetly, "I'll come back, I promise."

With that, the older man left, leaving the door open behind him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" She mumbled sorrowfully.

Turning back to her wall, she grabbed her paint gun and started to spray the symbol that was on Kanan's shoulder pad.

There was something about a painting that intrigued her. Something about the way they could capture a moment and preserve it forever. It could make the past the present… Until the end of the universe. They lasted forever. Never changing, never wavering… They were the only things that didn't change when life took an unexpected twist or something happened to a loved one. They sealed that very second and then kept it the same for eternity.

Right now she wished _she_ could cease the moment. She wanted to simply stop time, stop the Empire, and stop her friends from leaving to fight the inquisitors. They were happy! They had a base and the Empire didn't know where they were. Why were they leaving? They we're all safe.

 _No, stop it. Don't make up excuses. This is_ their _decision not yours… But why? Why do they have to go?_ She wondered desperately.

It wasn't fair. The Empire had already taken her first family, and now they were taking the second. She banged her fist once on the wall before she quickly pulled herself together.

 _Stop throwing a tantrum! Things happen in life. Get used to it!_ She mentally scolded.

"You okay?" Ezra asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She answered glumly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I thought I heard a crash."

"Oh, right. No, that was just…"

 _Me throwing a tissy fit because I'm not getting things my way. Yeah, that sounds real mature._

"I just dropped a paint can, that's all."

"Oh, okay good." He nodded in relief. What a sweet brother, to come and check on her because he heard a possible threat. What would life be like without him?

"So, um, Ezra… Before you go, maybe we should…"

"Say goodbye?" He looked up tearfully.

"…Yeah." She nodded, voice cracking with equal sorrow and fear. "I've never actually said goodbye before… I think because I had nothing I was upset about leaving."

"Well, then lets make this first one important." He declared, opening his arms for a hug. She let out a small breath of relief at his gesture and ran in for the hug.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

All too soon, they had to pull away.

"Bye, Ezra." She mumbled, fighting the tears that she knew he could see.

"Bye, Sabine. My best and only sister."

She hugged him again at the response and whispered through tears, "You're the best brother I've ever had."

After relishing the embrace for a few more moments, they pulled apart and started to walk, as though reading each other's minds, to the common room. Kanan and Hera were at the table holding each other. They pulled away slightly and put on a fake smile of contentment when they saw the two teens come in.

"Don't even bother." Sabine muttered. "We are fully aware of what's happening."

Hera's smile faded, but Kanan kept his. The Twi'lek patted the spot next to her in a motherly gesture. Sabine sat down next to Hera and Ezra sat next to Sabine.

"You kids okay?" Hera asked.

"Not sure." Sabine admitted, looking down. "I've never…really felt this way before… About _anyone_."

"That's a good thing though." Kanan told her. "It means you care."

"Caring makes everything so much harder." Ezra mumbled. Hera responded by draping her arm as far out as she could in an attempt to hold both of them. Sabine leaned in to the touch and rested her head snugly under her neck as the minutes passed.

"We should probably go now." Kanan said quietly. Ezra stood up to retrieve his light saber from his quarters while Kanan stayed to wait for his return.

"Hera, Sabine, I just want you to know that you are the two most important ladies in my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. But that's why I have to go… To protect you."

"We know." Hera frowned.

"Kanan, I don't want you to die." Sabine persuaded.

"Oh, Monster, I'm not gonna die." He playfully scolded.

"You don't know that Kanan…" She said, her voice dipping. Hera shook her head in agreement.

The older man took a breath in and gently squeezed her hand. "You're right, I don't. But, I love you -both of you- very much. And I would hate for you to live without me… And you're right; I can't promise that I'll survive. But I _can_ promise that I will do everything in my power to come back home to you."

Doubt churned in her stomach as she forced a small smile.

"Kanan, Ahsoka's waiting." Ezra told him as he came back.

"Alright. We've gotta go." The Jedi uttered as he stood. Sabine and Hera stood as well. Ezra ran up to Hera and gave her a silent hug before he turned to Sabine and gave her a hug as well.

"I love you." Sabine whispered in Ezra's ear.

"I love you, too." He breathed before pulling away.

"Oh come on." Zeb's gruff voice came, breaking the calm of the room. "Big group hug."

He walked in and wrapped everyone up in his big arms.

"Later, kid." Zeb said, punching Ezra's shoulder.

"Bye, Zeb." The teen replied with a genuine smile on his face.

The rest of the crew followed Ezra and Kanan to watch as they left. Zeb went inside once they entered the ship to leave. But Sabine and Hera stayed out since they, as females, were more emotional and knew it. They stayed out, simply staring at the sky even after the ship was long gone.

"Sabine?" Hera addressed quietly.

"Yeah?" The Mando replied, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"…Ready to go in?"

"I guess."

Sabine took one last moment to look at the twilight sky, with stars still in the process of appearing, as they draped the desert planet in a blanket of a delicate glow. Kanan and Ezra were out there somewhere… Somewhere. Beyond the horizon and beyond this system somewhere amidst the maze of suns, moons, planets and asteroids. Somewhere where no one else would see but them. Somewhere far. Far from her touch and her sight and all her other senses.

Basically, they were gone. Completely out of her grasp. They were separated, and it could stay that way for a long time if not forever. Seperation was never something that had bothered her before. But now she was facing the biggest obstacle she had ever come across.

Under the faint light of twilight, Sabine could almost feel like she could see them. Perhaps if she looked through a teliscope she could see Malachor, or even their ship, in the midst of all the other things in space. When she closed her eyes she could almost picture herself, up there with them, making the journey and preparing for victory or loss as they raced across the sea of endless stars…

* * *

 ***Sits there crying* It's so sad! Why did they have to- Oh, we're on? Oh. *Clears throat* Well, that was it. I cried like the whole time I was writing it. I'm going to miss the rebels and I'm going to miss all of you. Please review. I'll see you all next season. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! And you have _no_ idea how much I missed you guys! Life is really keeping me on my toes, but I am going to try and update at least every two weeks. Alright, let's see what our artist has been up to! This takes place little while after Steps Into Shadow.**

* * *

Sabine wasn't one to question the Force. It made little sense to her in many ways, the way Kanan and Ezra used it. It could give them physical powers, mental abilities, and even show them things that weren't there or were merely illusions indicating the future. Sabine couldn't feel it, see it, or touch it, but she knew it was there despite her incapability. However, she rarely thought much of its presence. Why? That was uncertain…

It was these things that Sabine often acknowledged, but never thought about. So, she was surprised to find herself inquiring the Force and its capabilities. If it could be used to alter things mentally, could it change a person? Could it change an attitude? A perspective? Personal limits?

Kanan had come home. It was shocking to the Mandalorian, seeing as he hadn't been home in ages. He wouldn't speak to anyone unless they spoke to him first… At least, until recently. Seeing how he had been, how that mission on Malachore had affected him, it broke her heart. But now he was different. Her father had finally returned. And he was… Happy.

That was why she was asking questions. Kanan told everyone who asked that he had simply come to a more greater understanding of the Force. This power had done _something_ to him, and she wanted to know what it was. Of course, Kanan wasn't the only one it changed. It changed Ezra too. He wasn't who he used to be by any means.

Sabine only knew that was the reason Ezra had changed because she heard Kanan talking about to Hera one night in the cockpit shortly after he had come home. Something about a holocam? Holobomb? Whatever it was called. Or had it been because Kanan, Ezra's master -his _father_ \- had been away for such a long time? It effected all of them, Hera especially, but Ezra… Sabine had been slowly been watching him turn further and further from the boy she knew. And the fact that she couldn't do anything about it…

Nobody else had really seemed to notice the change in the teenage boy. Come to think of it, none of the crew ever really noticed _anything_ unusual that went on. Sabine was often on her own when it came to that sort of thing. That made it hard for her. What were you supposed to do when the only people in the galaxy that were supposed to be there for you… weren't?

Sabine stood up and walked out of her room and into the hallway. Typically the others came and knocked on _her_ door, but this time around, the Mando decided she would do the knocking. She hadn't properly talked to a certain person yet and she really wanted to get that done.

"Umm… Kanan?" she addressed after tapping her knuckle lightly on the door. The metal slab opened quicker than she expected, making her jump a bit, not that Kanan could tell. Or could he? Could a Jedi do that?

 _Not important._

"Uh, hi?"

"Hi?" he returned, clearly confused.

"Hi. I just, uh…" What _was_ she here for?

"Did you need something, Monster or are you just dropping in?"

Sabine smiled to herself. _That_ was a nickname she hadn't heard in a while. "I guess I'm kinda just dropping in," she said slowly and hesitantly. The older man nodded, then smiled a bit.

"Why? Chopper isn't good company?"

She giggled and waited a minute before remembering something. She smiled, taking his hand and leading him down the hall to her bedroom. He looked nervous at first and had even begun to pull away, but he soon settled for it with a sigh of disgrace. Sabine knew he couldn't see, so she took his fingers and ran them over the edges of her painting as she explained it, pointing with his finger rather than hers when she talked about an important detail.

"This is the tail, it's kind of curving around the body a bit, and this is a branch. I made it purple cause, you know, I wanted to. The leaves are turquoise, it almost kind of matches the tail tip and the eyes. At first I wanted to do this part -which would be the head- orange to separate it from the rest of the painting, but then I decided against it because I wanted the sun tho be the first thing that catches the eye." She briefly scolded herself for bringing up eyes, but when she looked at his face and saw the small smile that lit it up, she decided to keep going. "The sun is right here. It's obscured partially by the back of the Convoree. Oh, and the beak is green, which to me is an important detail."

"If it's important to you, it's important to me," he reassured.

"Okay. The whole body itself is an off-ish sort of white-yellowy color, if you know what I mean. I actually added quite a bit of detail to the breast feathers, I'm sure you could picture that. I imagine it's a female so she has a white brood patch…"

"It sounds beautiful," he smiled, twirling her around once. "I can only imagine how it really looks."

"You know my style though."

"I do. Have you shown Hera?"

"No."

"You should. I bet she'd love it."

She smiled for a moment, but after a long pause, looked down sadly.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing."

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Ezra barged in.

Sabine glared at him. "Nobody invited you."

"The door was open," he snapped, raising his voice a bit. But Sabine wasn't intimidated and had no plans on backing down until she got a good quip out there.

"I don't care if it was open, this is my private property. Now get out."

"Why should I?" he growled.

"Because I said to."

"And why would I care what you say?"

"Because I'm older so I'm the boss of you!"

"No you are not!"

"Alright you two, that's enough," Kanan said sternly.

"But he-"

"I don't want to hear it," the blind Jedi shook his head. "Be nice to one another. Now, I want to see you two work it out."

"Do _you_ want to work it out?" Ezra asked sarcastically.

" _N_ -ope."

"Me neither."

"I'm not giving you guys an option," Kanan raised his voice slightly. "Apologize to each other right now."

"Sorry," they moaned in unison, each glaring at the other with hostility.

Kanan sighed heavily. "Thank you." With that, he turned on his heel and made his way out, feeling the wall for support. Hera, who appeared moments later with a deeply concerned expression, grabbed him and pulled him aside in the hallway. Sabine poked her head out the door to eavesdrop.

"What was going on in there? Is everything alright."

"Yeah," he answered, mimicking her quiet tone. "It's all fine… I didn't realize how much they had really changed… I never should have left for so long."

Hera frowned and embraced Kanan in a hug. Sabine quickly pulled back into her room before she could be spotted. After a long pause, she turned to look at Ezra who was watching her sadly.

"S-Sabine, I…" He trailed off, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, uh, me too…" she mumbled. They stared at each other for a moment and then Ezra quietly walked out, head drooping slightly. Sabine walked over to her table, slumped down in a chair, and let her face fall into her hands. Why did it have to be so complicated?

* * *

 **Yay! Done! I hope you liked it! This chapter wasn't very good, but I can almost be certain that they will get better as I go. So, in the comments, tell me what you think about the Rebels season so far and feel free to leave me suggestions for who you want to see bonding. Until next time, God bless and May the Force be With You!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! What's up Star Wars fans, I'm proud to present you with my next chapter! It takes place either a few minutes or a few hours after the ending moments of The Holocrons of Fate. I hope you all like it! I'm really excited.**

* * *

"Does this hurt?" Hera asked, pressing on the back of Sabine's head.

"Ow, yes," she snapped shoving her hand away. Hera ignored the remark and started rubbing the sore area with a hot compress. Sabine crossed her arms, clenching her teeth in pain.

"He really hit you hard, didn't he? I think maybe that you should just stay in bed and keep some cold -Ezra, leave that ice pack on- and warm compresses. Some bath salts will probably help too."

"I don't want to leave it on, it's cold!"

" _Leave_ _it_."

Ezra huffed and put the ice back back on, an irritated scowl written on his face. The Mandalorian couldn't help but laugh a little at his reaction.

"Hey! You were just complaining too!" the young Jedi protested. Sabine ignored him. She winced at the sudden pain that came when Hera touched her arm. The older woman looked at her sympathetically and then continued her task.

Hera touched an extremely sensitive spot, making Sabine yelp. "You're hurting me!" she shouted, harshly shoving her away. Then, immediately regretting her decision, "Sorry, uh, Mom. Are you okay?"

She smiled at the address and then shook her head disgracefully. "I'm fine. Don't you think you're throwing a bit of a tantrum, though?"

Ezra snorted immaturely. "Don't question pain, Captian."

"No one was talking to you," Sabine muttered.

"Oh, yeah?" The teen threw his ice pack to the ground and stood up, receiving a shocked and furious look from Hera. "Well why don't you just-" He stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and then, with the anger still glinting in his eyes, said more calmly, "I think I reserve the rights to speak in a group setting."

 _Hmm, he's getting a little better,_ she realized with shock. _Guess having Kanan back is doing more good that I thought._

Then, deciding to fix her attitude as well, "Sorry. Go ahead Ezra."

"Really? Oh, well I was just- just gonna say that- we should take pain medication because it does really hurt. And hurting kinda makes you hurt other people… Some kind of defense, I guess."

"Hmm, I'm impressed. You two worked that out on your own," Hera smiled. The next part seemed more to herself as she muttered, "I haven't seen you do that in months."

Sabine looked at the floor guiltily as Hera finished up her procedure. Then she moved to Ezra, tending to his wounds while he squirmed under her touch. The Twi'lek kept switching off until she had done all she could to help heal them. Then she sat back and smiled as though admiring her work.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ezra said, clearly lying.

"Okay, then I'm going to go get you both something to eat. Stay here, and leave the compresses where I put them please," she said with an exasperated sigh. Hera left the room, leaving Ezra and Sabine by themselves. After a long pause, Sabine decided to break the silence.

"So… Where all are you hurt?"

"Pretty much everywhere. You?"

"Same," she laughed quietly.

Ezra looked at her worriedly. "What exactly did he do?"

"Uh, threw me… Into Hera. And he choked me too."

"How?"

"I don't really know," she admitted, speaking quietly. "With the Force I think… I didn't realize you could use it to hurt people like that."

"Yeah, I think it can be used for just about anything."

She watched him curiously. "Can you do that?"

"Choke people?"

She nodded.

"Probably. I've never exactly tried."

Sabine thought about what he said. She had seen him doing some pretty dark things recently so it was somewhat hard to believe that he hadn't tried even once. However, he was doing better so maybe…

"Hey Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you… What did you see?"

He turned to face her, eyes wide. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know, the Holopawn."

"Holo _cron_ ," he corrected with an amused smile.

Sabine felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away, scowling. "That's what I said."

"They're called Holocrons… I saw a lot. Some of it I wanted to see, some of it I didn't."

"Like what? You said mostly places."

"Yeah. There were a few places that were really amazing. I saw a rainbow over a lake with waterfalls a-and jungles. The birds were singing and the grass was green. It was just so beautiful and prefect…" His face fell as he stared at the ground. "And then there were bad places. War zones, with dead bodies, missing limbs, blood, and smoke… fire. I saw poverty too."

"We were pretty poor at a time. We still are, even though it's been easier since joining the fleet."

"No, Sabine, I mean _really_ poor," he mumbled. "There was no water, just desert, no food but dry sticks to try and forage. And weeds. Even mud. The people were _starving_. _Literally_."

The Mando removed her compress, setting it gingerly in her lap and folding her hands. "I'm sorry Ezra. I wish I could take it away… Or even share them. But I just… I don't know how."

The teen sighed heavily. "You can't."

There was silence. Deep silence as they both thought long and hard. The aches Sabine had been feeling weren't even there anymore. The injuries from being slammed violently onto the ground, from fighting Maul as first he tried to capture her, the headache from the blinding light the Holopom -No, _cron_ \- had let off. It all seemed like nothing as she pondered on the situations they were facing.

"Maybe we could play a game later?" Sabine suggested after a long time.

"Maybe. We could try to take our mind off it." Then, he chuckled a bit. "Of course, that's assuming we'll get along the whole time without picking a fight."

"Well perhaps if you didn't cheat."

"I don't cheat," he protested, feigning anger before they both burst into fits of laughter that made her already aching sides hurt even more.

Hera entered the room, a bowl in each hand, and smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Hey, Hera," Ezra said, trying to stop laughing. "What's up?"

"Here you go, I brought you some soup," she said affectionately, ruffling his hair after setting it on the table. "Go ahead and- _Sabine_ , leave the- Ugh…" The Twi'lek came over and put the heat pack back on her head, slightly more rough than usual. "Would you just- Oh, leave them on!" She planted her hands on her hips, glaring at them as though waiting for an objection. Sabine was trying _so_ hard not to start giggling. Eventually she failed and broke down, holding her stomach and leaning against Ezra as she tried to stay up. He was doing much the same. Hera stared at them a moment, completely dumbfounded, and then face palmed into her gloved hand, shaking her head side to side.

"He won't be doing much about that later tonight," Sabine choked out, completely out of breath as she giggled hysterically.

Ezra, being the only one who got the inside joke, laughed even harder and managed to get out, "Yeah, if the sofa doesn't burn down by the time he gets there anyway!"

Hera watched in confusion, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Oh, oh, Ezra wait!"

"What?" he asked, sitting up. They both quieted down for a moment.

"Hera's face right now looks like Jason when the ladle snapped over the fireplace!"

She was barely able to finish the sentence when they started cracking up again.

Hera threw her arms up in exasperation. "Unbelievable." Then, she left the room without another word, the confusion never leaving her features. Kanan, who was just entering as she left, was gently pushed back by his female counterpart.

"I wouldn't go in there," she warned. After listening for a minute, the older man shrugged and walked away with Hera at his heels.

* * *

 **Okay, so I got a little silly... *shrugs sheepishly* But I _loved_ it so much I can't even describe! I really hope you all loved it too. See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! So, Wedge and Sabine probably don't feel the way I had them in this chapter, but I kind of saw it in the show and thought it was adorable. So, here you go!**

* * *

"-so I raised my fists up and he finally backed down. That guy was such a coward. He thought he was way tougher than he was."

"Well, maybe. You probably had a part in it though," Sabine smiled.

"Nah, I doubt he was truly scared of me. I am just a kid after all."

"You're still really intimidating though," Sabine argued. The young boy shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Wedge. You probably scared the guy at least a little bit on your own."

He looked down at the ground and then up at her, holding eye contact for a heartbeat before breaking away with a sheepish smile.

Sabine's com flashed on her wrist. "Specter five."

"Sabine, it's getting dark and we're almost ready to eat dinner, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Hera. I'm outside."

" _Still_?" the older woman said incredulously.

Sabine held back a laugh. "Sorry about that. I'll be inside in a minute. Specter five out."

Wedge looked at her nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I _chose_ to stay out. We should probably head back now."

Sabine stood and began to walk back to the base with Wedge beside her. "So, do you have any other stories about jerks thieving in the supermarket?"

"Not really," he laughed. "What about you? I'd love to hear another loth-cat tale."

"Pun intended?"

Wedge started laughing, which somehow made Sabine laugh. It wasn't even that funny, but hearing him expressing his own amusement oddly enough made her do the same. The pair came to the base and Sabine broke away to head toward the _Ghost_.

"Do you want an escort?" Wedge offered.

Sabine touched her hair self-consciously. "Uh, n-no, that's okay. Bye though and I'll, uh, see you soon?"

Wedge chuckled, smiling at her as he waved. "Yeah, same to you."

Sabine watched him take a few steps and then she calmly kept going until she turned the next corner and began to run. The Mandalorian dashed up the ramp, then slowed once she entered, trying to catch her breath as she approached the dinner table.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked worriedly from where he sat. "You sound anxious."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just ran here, that's all," she panted.

"Well, here's your dinner," Hera said. "Maybe that will help you calm down a bit."

Sabine breathlessly muttered her thanks and headed to her room. She was intent on eating alone and just getting some me time. But, of course…

"Sabine, wait!" Ezra called.

The teen looked over her shoulder to see the young Jedi running up to her.

 _Can this kid ever just leave me alone?_

"Can I come with you?" he asked eagerly.

"In _my_ room? Uh, let me think about that- _No_."

"Oh, come on Sabine, please?"

"No," she said firmly, almost able to speak clearly now.

"Let's go to mine then."

"Oh, for goodness sake, _why_!"

"Because you almost died today and so I feel like I need to spend with you," he snapped.

"Well maybe if you had-" She cut herself off, trying not to raise her voice. "I don't feel like it right now, Ezra."

"You have to!" he wailed, replacing his anger with desperation.

"Ezra, _please_." The Mando' tried to walk away, but he persistently stood in front of her.

"I just love you, Sabine," he said, making puppy dog eyes and grabbing her arm. "Please, big sister? Pwitty Pwease?"

"Knock it off," she scolded, yanking her arm away.

"I'll tickle you," he threatened.

" _Don't_ _you_ _dare_."

He grinned and lightly poked her side. Sabine completely dropped her plate and slapped away his hand, pressing herself against the wall.

"Stop!" she screamed.

"Stop? I just started," he teased as he cornered her and attempted a second offense. Sabine physically fled the scene, running into Hera's room and locking the door.

"Oh, stop it, you're beings ridiculous," Ezra said, his voice muffled by the door. "Come out."

"No!"

"I promise I won't tickle you."

"…If you even begin to-"

"I won't."

The Mandalorian sighed and opened the door, keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. "No touching."

"I won't," he laughed. "Follow me."

Sabine hesitated for a second before reluctantly following the teen to his room. He closed the door, motioned for her to sit on the bed, and pulled out his light saber.

"Watch this," he grinned. Ezra ran to the wall and stepped up it, defying gravity for a brief moment before kicking off into a back-flip and landing squarely on his feet facing the other direction.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. I've been working on that for weeks, just finally perfected it yesterday. Do you like it?"

"It's alright," she shrugged.

"Hey, better than those new kids that just joined. They have no idea what they're doing."

Sabine crossed her arms in protest. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. That Antilles guy especially."

"Joining was _his_ idea!" she defended.

"Exactly. What idiot would-"

"Wedge is not an idiot!" she said harshly.

He paused for a long time and then smirked slightly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

" _I_ think he is."

"Well he isn't. He's thoughtful and considerate, and brave and-and…" she looked at her hands as she groped for something more to say.

" _Ooh_ , _Sabine_ ," Ezra elbowed her. "Sounds like _someone_ has a crush on _Wedge_."

"What?" she snapped out of her thoughts immediately and looked up to meet his gaze.

"You heard me," he smiled slyly.

"That's ridiculous. I don't like anyone."

"…Yup, she's crushing."

"No I'm not!" she insisted frantically.

"You're crushing hard."

"Shut up, Ezra."

"Wedge and Sabine sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Shut _up_ , Ezra!"

"But alas, their love was too much for the parents, and the two had to find a way to-"

"Get out!" she screamed.

"This is _my_ room. _You_ get out."

"Fine, I will!" With that, the girl stormed out, heart racing and cheeks warm with embarrassment. She walked to the kitchen and got a second helping, seeing as she had lost the first one, this time deciding to sit with the others where she knew she would be safe from mockery.

"Well, you're hungry tonight," Hera commented.

"Dealing with imperials works up an appetite, I guess," she lied.

Suddenly, Ezra came into the room, singing, "Can you feel the love tonight-"

Sabine stood up and slapped her hand over his mouth the moment he came close enough. "Ezra, could we talk for a minute? Excuse us." She dragged him out into the next room and then released her grip in his head. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Nothing," he whispered, shrugging innocently.

"Stop it."

"Why? Did you not tell our parents you're dating or something?"

"They aren't our parents and I am not dating."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, not technically," she added nervously.

The boy smiled triumphantly.

 _Just as long as he doesn't tell anyone._

"Sweet, I'm telling Hera," he said.

 _You're kidding, right?_

"Please, don't."

"Why not?"

"Just…"

"Don't you think they should know?" he questioned.

"Well, if we start going out or something like that, yes, they deserve to know as our caretakers."

Ezra looked at her skeptically. "The moment you get any further into a relationship."

"I'll tell, I promise."

"Mm-kay. Hug?"

Sabine rolled her eyes- "Sure." -and embraced him in her arms. "Now, _please_ shut up?"

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Ta da! Applause? I know it was short, sorry.**

 **Fender: Stop showing off.**

 **Me: I can show off if I want! So, you guys, I just wanted to comment that... When my traffic graph shows that over one hundred people read the chapter, and only one or two of them give reviews, it's a little discouraging.**

 **Fender: Are you demanding reviews?**

 **Me: No, I'm just saying that it kind of makes me sad. You guys _do_ like the story, don't you?**

 **Fender: I'm sure they do.**

 **Me: ...Anyway constructive criticism is always allowed. Please tell me what you thought about it and feel free to share ideas of who you want to bond and how you want it to happen and I just might make your wish come true. Until next time, God Bless and May the Force be With You.**


End file.
